When Worlds Collide
by VizardManiac
Summary: Two months after the defeat of Yhwach, Ichigo goes to Hueco Mundo to fight Grimmjow. On his way back home via garganta, he's accompanied by Grimmjow and Nel but an unknown attacker appears within and something happens sending them to an unknown world. Can they find a way back home and stop the threat of this unknown attacker at the same time? Rewrite to When Things Go Wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story and rewrite of my first story and fanfic "When Things Go Wrong". To any of my fans from that story that actually stuck around to read this one, thank you for giving me a second chance and sorry for discontinuing that story but as I explained at the end of that one I felt like I could've improved so I'm writing this. To any new readers you can read that story if you want but if you do just know the writing in the beginning was terrible but slowly improved. This story is gonna be similar in terms of plot points as that story but I will try to make this story its own thing and not just a copy.**

**I did say in that story that my writing skills have improved slightly in the time I was gone and I plan on showing you guys that it has. I've picked up some tips from other writers and their stories and I'm gonna show you what I've learned. Hopefully this time this story is gonna be more planned out, easier to read (maybe) and have better pacing and longer chapters than the other story. I'll try to keep the characters from being too OC but I can't promise anything.**

**Before getting to the story I would like to thank ShiroHollow96, Black cross0, and Raptorcloak for helping me get some story details sorted out for the beginning of the story. I would also like to thank TheFoolXXIIMaxX, RandomAccount1331, XlMorningStarlx, , TheJSmooth, and the guest who all said things to make me feel better after my update on why I was gone for so long on the last story. Those things y'all said really made my week and left me smiling whenever I thought about them, to some people that might not mean much but you never know what the smallest acts of kindest can do to a person so again thank you. **

**One more thing and than the story can finally start, for anybody who wants to write a story of their own but keep doubting that it'll come out any good all I can say is you never know till you try. You'll never truly know if it'll be any good till you actually write what it is that you want. I know for my first story I honestly didn't think it would get anywhere and in the beginning it did look like that, but as it went on more people kept telling me that it was actually good, it might've had grammar/spelling/typo errors in it but I didn't have any experience writing a story beforehand so can you really blame me?**

**I'm also talking to the people who feel like their life isn't going anywhere but downhill. I know personal and unexpected things happen in life which prevents you from doing what you want, I know I wasn't expecting to get hit with depression as I wrote my first story and even after nearly two years of not writing anything and just wanting to make it to the next day without feeling like I was worthless in that time I still got through that point in my life and am willing to get back up and move forward. I'm not saying that things in life are gonna be easy cause I'm not, what I'm saying is that no matter what happens in life as long as you're waking up every morning you have the chance to make something of the remainder of your life and what you end up doing is up to you. so if you want to write that story you've had in your head for weeks on end than write it, if you feel like life's got you down than get back up punch life in the face tell yourself that you're gonna have a day from that point on and fight for that happy ending you want cause always remember you're the hero of your own story and you have the power to get what you want if you just try.**

**I know that was long but I felt like some people needed to hear that last part cause you never know what someone is going through in their own personal lives and it's always best to do your part to give a helping hand to anyone even if you don't know them. Now than I've talked for long enough, you guys came for a story and that's what you're gonna get, hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own either the Bleach or Fairy Tail franchises, they belong to their respected creators.**

"Regular dialogue"

'Inner dialogue'

**-Technique names-**

**Chapter 1 The Prologue Part 1**

In a world unknown to most of the living but a few, and only where the dead who have lost their hearts go... covered in nothing but white sand and blanketed by an eternal night sky. A crescent moon that forever hangs in the sky shines it's moonlight on a huge structure the same color as the desert that surrounds it. It could be seen for miles on end. Once a fortress now in ruins after a terrible war had taken place, two strong presences can be sensed from within the has been fortress.

Strong shock waves can be felt throughout, as the clinging of blades can be heard from within. A red circular column as tall as a six story building can be seen in the distance as something crashes into it with enough force to shatter it like glass. As pieces of the the column fall onto the white sand below, a blur of orange and black shoot from the rubble. The blur collides into something in the air, an explosion of red and blue energy shoots out.

Just than a white streak is seen crashing into the sand below and psychotic laughter can be heard as the dust clears. A man can be seen standing in a small crater that was created from his impact. The man is tall, has a muscular build to him, has light blue spiky hair along with light blue eyes, green markings under his eyes, and tan white skin.

His attire consist of a ragged white jacket with black inner lining, an upturned collar and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbow. Under his jacket he has a black shirt with a zipper going up half way revealing a scar on his chest and a scar reaching from his collar bone to the back of his neck. He had on black pants and stylized black boots, along with two belts around his waist. The most notable characteristics on the man were a blue sword sheath on his left side attached to the lower of the two belts and he had the upper and lower jaw bone of a big cat attached to the right side of his face.

"HAHAHAHA come on Kurosaki I know you can hit harder than that. If I didn't know any better I'd say that final fight with Yhwach made you weaker." The blue haired man said as he raised his sword at the man standing in the sky above him. His sword was a katana with a rigid and crooked S for a tsuba, it had a light blue handle like his hair.

The man he was talking to now identified as Kurosaki let himself drop to the ground below him and stared at the blue haired man. "My full powers have just recently started to come back." Kurosaki said with a small chuckle.

"And if it was such a weak attack than how come it sent you flying?" He said with a smirk, than got into a stance. Kurosaki was a young looking man who was fairly tall, a lean build on him, had peach colored skin, brown eyes, and bright orange hair.

Kurosaki was dressed in a black shihakusho, wore black wrist bands, and had a two shoulder plates that crossed into an X across his chest. The shoulder plate that was on his left shoulder was adorned with three sections with red scales on each section. He had a second plate with the same three sections and red scales on his right hip and around his waist he had tied a white cloak with black markings.

Kurosaki readied his sword in front of him, it looked like a pure black Khyber knife with the blade nearly as long as he was, the handle was wrapped in white cloth and almost as long was his forearm. The blade had a thin hollowed out portion running from the base of the blade to the middle.

"Are you ready for round two Grimmjow?" Kurosaki said staring down his opponent.

The blue hair man now identified as Grimmjow stared at Kurosaki before moving. "You're still not going to draw your second sword to fight me?" Grimmjow said as he stared at the blade sheathed on Kurosaki's right hip.

It had the shape of a trench knife with an enclosed handle on it. Kurosaki didn't move a muscle upon being asked the question.

"I won't be needing it to kick you ass in this fight." He said as a scowl appeared on his face.

Grimmjow smiled as he bent down, "Is that so?"

He said as he disappeared out of sight with a buzzing noise. "Guess I'll have to force you to start taking me serious than." Grimmjow said as he reappeared above Kurosaki with his sword ready to bisect him.

Kurosaki jumped out of the way of the attack letting Grimmjow hit the sand. Sand picked up blocking Grimmjow's view of his opponent but just than he cocked his head back to avoid a sword slash aimed at his head. Grimmjow grabbed the blade and yanked Kurosaki to him. Kurosaki expecting this and brought his right foot up and kicked Grimmjow in the stomach.

Grimmjow reacting at the last second brought his free hand up to block the kick. The two stared at each other, jumping back to gain some distance they both stared to glow. Grimmjow was glowing bright blue and Kurosaki a bright red. The air around them started to feel heavier as they released more power. The two shot at each other at high speeds.

Both fighters brought their swords down on one another. The two blades clashed, sending shock waves all around. Grimmjow brought his free hand up and readied a punch aimed at his face. Kurosaki dodged the punch but realized too late as Grimmjow's leg hit him in the side sending him flying. Kurosaki stabbed his sword into the ground to slow himself down.

Than he heard a buzzing noise from behind him. Grimmjow readying another punch. Before it connected Kurosaki disappeared with a whoosh. Grimmjow looked around searching for him only to get a glimpse of his face as Kurosaki brought down his blade. Grimmjow blocked with his sword, the force of the swing kicking up the sand.

Both fighters held their ground not allowing the other to gain the advantage. "This might end up not being a boring fight after all." Grimmjow said with a big psychotic smile on his face.

"You were getting bored? How about I rev it up a little than?" Kurosaki said as he jumped back bring his sword over his head and started pouring power into his sword.

Grimmjow having seen the move many times before knew what he was about to do and brought his left hand up and started charging his own attack.

Kurosaki swung his sword down releasing the attack. **-Getsuga Tensho- **He said as a bright red crescent moon shaped wave of energy shot out heading towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow finished charging up his own attack and released it at the same time. **-Cero- **A beam of red energy shot out from the palm of his hand towards Kurosaki's own attack. The two attacks collided against each other resulting in a big explosion. The explosion kicked up sand and had strong high speed winds blowing around the battle field.

As the sand and dust settled neither fighter moved a muscle and only stared at each other as if expecting something to happen. As if on cue Grimmjow ducked under as something zoomed overhead. Kurosaki barely had any time to react as he got tackled into the ground with enough force to knock all the air out of his lungs.

Kurosaki regained his senses enough to look at what, better yet who had tackled him down. "ICHIGO!" A green hair woman yelled in excitement in Kurosaki's face. "It's nice to see you too Nel" Kurosaki said in a shake tone as he was trying to get air into his lungs but was having difficultly as the woman named Nel was bear hugging him into the ground.

"Nel I'm gonna need to be breath at some point." Kurosaki said as his vision was starting to blur from lack of oxygen.

"Oh so sorry Ichigo" Nel said as she let go of him but remained on him. Kurosaki took a deep breath in and motioned for Nel to move so he could get up, Nel stood up after him. Kurosaki dusted himself off and chuckled a bit.

"I keep forgetting how strong your grip is." Kurosaki said as he looked at her. A small chuckle escaped Nel's mouth as she stood in front of him.

"Sorry it's just that I get so excited whenever I see you." Nel said with a smile on her face. Nel's appearance is that of a fully grown curvy woman with a big bust, slightly shorter than Kurosaki himself, peach colored skin, hazel eyes, wavy green hair that reached to her mid-back. She had a crimson line just below her eyes across the bridge of her nose.

She had the skull of a ram sitting on top of her head with four teeth on the right side and the horns curled around the sides of her head. It's cracked down from the left socket to the upper jaw where the left teeth are all broken off. The crack in the skull lines up with a scar that goes across the bridge of her nose.

Her attire was a green one piece suit, it had something akin to light brown fur around her neck and at the ends on her upper thighs. It had black shoulder pads attached to it, she had white heels with socks that went up to mid thigh. on each had she had fingerless gloves that up to her upper arm, her forearms had white gauntlets with fur on the ends. Both the gloves and socks looked to have the same light brown fur on them as the fur on the one piece suit.

Just then the air got heavier around the two as Grimmjow, glowing blue, walked up to them. Nel stared Grimmjow down releasing her own power glowing pink.

"You bitch Nelliel, get lost we're in the middle of a fight." Grimmjow said glaring daggers at her. Nelliel reached down into the sand and grabbed her sword which she had dropped when she tackled Kurosaki. The hilt was light green, the tsuba looked like two crescent moons with the backs fused together. The sheath was as green as her hair.

Nel's demeanor changed from cheery to deadly serious in the span of a second. "Who do you think you are to boss me around?" She said as she grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"I've told you before Aizen's not around anymore the numbers on our backs mean nothing now." Grimmjow said as he scowled at her but made no move with his sword.

Kurosaki stepped in between them with his hands up to stop them from charging at each other. "I think we're done here for the time being Grimmjow." Kurosaki said looking at him with his own scowl in place.

Grimmjow let out a "tch" and sheathed his sword on his hip. Nel let go of the hilt and relaxed her body. "Everybody good now?" Kurosaki asked as he was putting his sword over his left shoulder and wrappings appeared from the hilt and sheathed the huge blade to his back.

Grimmjow looked at him holding the scowl, with a annoyed look in his eyes. "Just as it was getting good the bitch had to jump in and ruin everything." Grimmjow said as he turned around. Nel heard him but didn't react to his comment.

"Hey Grimmjow it was still a pretty good spar. Despite the fact that my powers aren't as strong as they were before fighting Yhwach I still handled my own against you." Kurosaki said making Grimmjow turn back around to him.

"Whenever your powers fully return that's when we can truly have a rematch. You won't have an excuse for when you lose against me next time. I'll crush you at your strongest Kurosaki you can make sure of that" Grimmjow said as a psychotic smile was widening across his face.

"When that day comes Grimmjow, I'll give you the fight you've been asking for." Kurosaki said with a smirk on his face.

Nel looked between the two and could tell that they were both excited for that fateful day to come. Even though Nel normally wouldn't condone any type of violence but the spar between Grimmjow and Kurosaki wasn't just them fighting, it's something else and much more than just being mindless. This thought made Nel feel a sense of joy and anticipation.

As the three started walking off to the living quarters, they didn't know they were being watched by someone in another dimension. The being was covered by the shadows. The only thing that was visible was the being's left hand holding a flaming skull in his palm. "Ichigo Kurosaki, soon you'll meet your demise and I'll have my revenge." The being said as he crushed the skull in his hand.

The being walked across the dark room as screams of pain and anguish was heard from all around. The being walked up some steps towards a throne, he turned around to sit down. As he sat down his left eye glowed bright gold piercing through the darkness as the screams had increased in intensity and volume.

**AN: So that was the first chapter of When Worlds Collide, this chapter is being split into more two parts so you're gonna have to wait before it actually gets to the crossover craziness starts. I was actually gonna upload this much earlier in the day on March 26 but I got busy out of nowhere so now this chapter will be going up much closer to midnight which wasn't my plan. **

**I honestly wasn't expecting to write this much but as I started to write I just wanted to keep writing and before I knew it I had over 2,000 words. I honestly forgot how much joy writing brought to me and I really missed it. ****I actually wrote the majority of this chapter a while back and went back to proofread as much as I could before I uploaded it, I'm pretty sure I missed a few things but oh well. Did you guys like how I structured this chapter? I did say I felt like my writing had improved even by a bit. **

**This time I added Nel to the story from the story instead of joining later on. Giving a description for her attire was much harder to pull off for me than I thought it'd be since the color of her attire is different in just about every picture I found of it so I just picked one and went with it. I know I probably will get something about how the characters acted out of character or something but hey this is a fanfic not a lot of stories have characters that stick to canon so get over it, I'm writing this how I want it.**

**I'll keep experimenting with my writing and keep trying to improve it as much as I can but I can't promise anything. I'll be uploading a chapter at random and not sticking to a schedule, some chapters will be uploaded on weekdays and others on weekends. I hope people enjoy this story as much as people enjoyed my first story, I'll try my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible.**

**One more thing, earlier on in the chapter I wrote a paragraph that I hope really helps some of you people out in life, I honestly will probably write something akin to motivating and helping people through tough times at the beginning of each chapter but I'm not sure, it'll probably be more of in the moment type of thing.**

**That's all I've got for now hope you all managed to enjoy the chapter and I also hope what I wrote in the beginning helps you in life, Maniac out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter to my new story. This is the second part to this three part Prologue. If some of you noticed I changed up the summary for the story a bit to better fit what I actually had in mind for the summary. Don't worry I'm just building up the story and providing some backstory before diving straight into the craziness that are crossover stories. I've also recently been reading the bleach light novels, well the translated summaries of the bleach light novels since they aren't in any other language than Japanese. I'm currently on the "Can't Fear Your Own World" light novel. I haven't gotten far but damn do things get crazy and the light novels expand on the bleachverse while also having their own stories played out. I wish that whenever the anime comes back they should animate the light novels like what was done with Naruto cause they were pretty great to read I recommend checking them out when you can. If you have read the novels than as this story goes on you might notice some references to some of the things that happened in them, like in this chapter for example. I don't really have much else to say for this first part so I guess enjoy the chapter.**

"Regular Dialogue"

'Inner Dialogue'

**Chapter 2 Prologue part 2**

Near the far end of the fortress there lays a small building. Fairly simple in design, it was small rectangular building, about two stories high and enough room to sustain three people. Inside were Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. The three were sitting in what could be described as the main room.

Grimmjow stood in the corner with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as Ichigo and Nelliel sat around a small table drinking tea. Ichigo had his blades laying down next to him in their makeshift wrapping sheaths. Nelliel had hers laying next to her as they proceed to drink the tea.

"Nel when you asked if I wanted something to drink I didn't expect you give me tea." Ichigo said as he put down his teacup on the table in front of him.

"All we have to drink in Las Noches is tea. It's been like that since Aizen had taken over as the ruler of Hueco Mundo." Nelliel said as she held her teacup out in front of her.

"Do arrancars even need to eat or drink anything?" Ichigo asked with curious look on his face.

"It's not necessary to do either of those things in Hueco Mundo since the air has such a high concentration of reishi." Nelliel explained than gave a quick glance over to Grimmjow who opened his eyes a tiny bit as if he knew she was looking at him.

"Although arrancars don't have to eat or drink for that reason, we can still do either whenever we feel like it. I know Grimmjow went around killing hollows and weaker arrancars to eat them in order to get stronger before the quincy had invaded." Nelliel said with a look of disapproval at Grimmjow.

"GRIMMJOW YOU ATE ARRANCARS!" Ichigo said as he shot up from his sitting position nearly spilling his tea on the table from the unexpected reaction.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo.

"Arrancars are hollows given a human form by breaking our hollow masks. After becoming arrancars our natural instincts to eat souls or other hollows aren't but a memory. There are a few who still continue to cannibalize but Aizen had made it so that arrancars weren't eating each other." Nelliel had explained still holding her look of disapproval in her eyes.

"Aizen isn't around anymore, his rules meant nothing to us to begin with. You should start acting like the hollow you are instead of acting like you're better than everyone else." Grimmjow had said staring at Nelliel with a look of annoyance.

"Aizen gave us the ability to think rationally and logically, we should use that instead of acting like the animals that once roamed this desert." Nelliel said putting her teacup down and closing her eyes.

Grimmjow's face was forming a scowl as he uncrossed his arms. Nelliel opened her eyes and noticed but kept a calm composure.

'I didn't think I was gonna be listening to a philosophical discussion about hollows and arrancars at any point today.' Ichigo thought to himself as a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead. Ichigo than noticed something from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Nel, why is my body laying down in this room?" Ichigo said as he moved to the room with the door halfway opened.

Ichigo's question made Grimmjow and Nelliel stop their little argument from going any further. Nelliel than got up and walked into the room and looked at Ichigo's body laying down on the bed.

Ichigo's body was dressed in a white t-shirt with a black jacket with an upturned collar, black pants and white sneakers. On his belt loop he had a wooden badge in the shape of a pentagon. It had a small skull in the middle of it with an "X" stretching outwards from the skull.

"I sensed your spiritual pressure when you arrived in Hueco Mundo and made my way to your location as fast as possible. When I made it to where I had sensed you I saw your body laying next to the door leading into the throne room. I didn't want anybody to go around and mess with your body so I had Pesche and Dondochakka bring your body to my room as I went to go look for you." Nelliel said with a happy expression on her face as she stared at Ichigo.

"Speaking of those two where are they anyway?" Ichigo asked questioning about the whereabouts of Pesche and Dondochakka.

"They told me after they drop off your body here they were gonna go and do some training so they can fight by my side." Nelliel looking off into one of the walls as she could sense the two in that direction.

"Kurosaki why is your human body here in Las Noches anyway?" Grimmjow asked as he stood next to the door frame.

"When I found you wondering the halls of Las Noches with Harribel and her fraccion you were in your human body." Grimmjow said not moving from his position.

"Kisuke told me to travel to Hueco Mundo in my body as the high concentration of reishi might help in fully restoring my hollow and quincy powers." Ichigo said but the short explanation didn't seem to satisfy the two arrancars.

Ichigo brought his hand to his chin as he looked up to think of a good way to explain what Kisuke had told him earlier.

"Kisuke told me that since my hollow and quincy powers are returning to me at slow pace he figured that by going into Hueco Mundo it would help jump start my hollow powers. Being in my body in a place that's surrounded by a high concentration of reishi should also allow me to focus the small amount of quincy powers to grow as well." Ichigo said trying to give a better explanation for his body being there.

"But you're not using any quincy abilities at the moment. And why not just send you to the soul society to do that instead?" Nelliel asked Ichigo.

"I told him that I wanted to go to Hueco Mundo to see how my current power handles against Grimmjow." Ichigo said as he looked at Grimmjow still standing at the doorway.

"You're much stronger than when we last fought all out but your power is weaker than when I first saw you to take on Yhwach." Grimmjow said with his hands in his pockets.

"Just being here I can tell my powers are returning much faster than when I was in the world of the living." Ichigo said as he made his way to grab his swords that were still laying on the ground next to the table with the teacups.

He than put them on his back and hip as each of the wrapped sheathed attached to his clothing hanging as they do when not in use. Ichigo than made his back to his body and began entering it. Ichigo looked at his hands as he sat up focused on gathering energy around his palms.

He could feel reishi gathering around the palms of his hands, it was weak and not enough to form anything from.

'Damn I can't even make the small amount of reishi visible yet. I should've taken Uryu's offer to train with him.' Ichigo though as he got off the bed and stretched his body to loosen his muscles.

"What are you going to do now Ichigo?" Nelliel asked as Ichigo was finishing up his stretches.

"I think I've spent enough time here, it's time I go home." Ichigo said moving towards the doorway.

"I'll open a garganta that'll lead outside your house if you like." Nelliel said with a cheery expression on her face.

"It beats waiting on Kisuke to open one back to his shop and walking home from there." Ichigo said as he accepted Nelliel's offer.

Nelliel made a hand gesture in the air as a tear in the space in front of her formed. The tear ripped opened to the size of the nearby wall and revealed a black and empty abyss within. Ichigo walked through it and Nelliel followed after him. Before the tear closed Grimmjow stepped through along with them.

"Don't think anything of this. I'm only tagging along so I can find Kurosaki much easier in the world of the living for when I want to fight him." Grimmjow said as the other two stared at him.

Ichigo took the lead and formed a platform under his feet as he walked forward.

'This is much easier than the first time I came here' Ichigo thought to himself as he noticed that the platform under him was a neat, flat, smooth and stable. Ichigo remembered the first time he travel through this space his platform was ridged, uneven, and unstable.

'Guess all that training in the Soul King Palace really paid off.' Ichigo thought as he kept walking forward with Nelliel walking behind him and Grimmjow further in the back keeping his distance.

As they kept walking none of them noticed a thin line of blue fire appearing and open up not to far from them. As the thin line of flames start to spread open the sound of chains clinked can be heard from within.

**AN: That's chapter two of When Worlds Collide, like I said I'm still experimenting with my writing to see what best suits me and making it much easier to read than the last story I wrote. **

**Now some of you might be questioning about some of the things I wrote in this story. Allow me to clear that up right now, obviously there's gonna small spoilers for the manga. So as I said in the beginning of the chapter I've been reading the bleach light novels. In the light novels a lot of information was revealed about characters, attacks, the different worlds and races.**

**Let me start off with Grimmjow being a cannibal, in the "Can't Fear Your Own World" novel it's implied that Grimmjow killed and ate a bunch of hollows and arrancars in the time frame between losing to Ichigo and showing up in the final arc. **

**Another thing in the same novel it's revealed Ichigo regained his hollow and quincy powers within WEEKS of defeating Yhwach and losing said power to him. I'm just pushing that to be little over a few months to better fit what I want to do with this story.**

**Also to One Bleach, if you're reading this or if anyone read their review on chapter one, in the novels it's revealed that Orihime has three limitations to her powers. 1) Her own will and determination affect her powers like it's shown in the series, 2) She can't reject anything that happened over a time frame of a day, and 3) If the person she's trying to revive from the dead has completely lost their spiritual pressure or reiatsu she can't bring them back.**

**Now if you don't want to use these rules for her when writing your own story you don't have to. In the novels it's also hinted that Grimmjow has surpassed Tier Harribel in terms of power by both Harribel and Kenpachi. **

**And speaking of Kenpachi in the "We Do knot Always Love You" light novel it's practically confirmed that Yachiru is his zanpakuto spirit as in a flashback with Isane she remembers in the fight between Kenpachi and Gremmy Yachiru bolts Kenpachi as Gremmy summons a giant meteor to crush him.**

**In the flashback Isane tries to stop Yachiru but tells her that she has to be by Kenny's side when he finally calls her name for the first time than disappears when he activates his shikai for the first time.**

**Now you don't have to follow all these things set by the novels you can do your own thing I'm just relaying the information I found out. Anyway that's all for now, till next time Maniac out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chapter and don't worry this is the finale for the prologue of the story, next chapter we'll finally be in the fairy tail world. I also forgot to mention some other information about the former Espada Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Harribel. Like I said last chapter Grimmjow was implied to be stronger than Harribel who is stronger than Starrk or Yammy in his resurreccion during the Fake Karakura Arc. Nelliel is also equivalent to her in power as well. Also the Espada were ranked by the level of raw spiritual pressure from each of them not on their actual individual powers. If that was the case Ulquiorra would be higher than Harribel and more on the level with Starrk, debatable but not the point. Point is Espada rankings are pretty stupid.**

**The next thing I want to bring up, has anyone seen Grimmjow's and Nelliel's new resurreccion releases that's coming out for Bleach Brave Souls? They look so badass in that and if you have seen it than you know what I'm talking about. It's pretty cool that they're getting new forms and don't worry it's definitely given me some ideas about how to handle them.**

**I don't really have much else to say really, my classes are about to end on May 6 so I'll have more free time but also retail can be so demanding with scheduling hours so I don't know when I'll be able to write chapters. Enjoy this new chapter and if you have some ideas you want to share to add to this story PM me we can discuss about them.**

"Regular dialogue"

'Inner dialogue'

**-Attack/Technique-**

**Chapter 3 Prologue part 3**

As they kept walking through the dark abyss in near silence, Nelliel noticed something that struck her as she thought back on what Ichigo said earlier.

"Ichigo earlier you said that you came to Hueco Mundo so your powers could return at a faster rate correct?" Nelliel said as she eyed Ichigo who turned back to at her as she talked.

"Yeah, what about it Nel?" Ichigo asked as he kept walking forward.

"Well I had sensed that you tried to pull in reishi around your hands before we left but couldn't get anything to form." Nelliel said now eyeing the platform they were walking on.

"How is it that you're able to form this platform to walk on now but not form anything back in Hueco Mundo?" Nelliel had asked curiously as Ichigo stopped walking.

Ichigo turned to look at Nelliel and Grimmjow as they both stopped as well.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it but as I was heading to Hueco Mundo I thought the same thing. I can make this platform with no problem as if on instinct, maybe it's because I was once able to create platforms to stand on in the air in the world of the living when I had gained my Fullbring powers. The sensation doesn't feel all that different to be honest." Ichigo said staring at his feet before he turned to continue walking forward producing more of the platform.

Fullbring, Nelliel and Grimmjow had a brief explanation on what it was when Riruka Dokugamine and Yukio Hans Vorarlberna were asked by Kisuke Urahara to help them break into the Soul King's Palace.

"That sounded like a half ass explanation on why you're able to make this. Admit it Kurosaki you have no clue how you're doing do you?" Grimmjow said from the back of the group.

Ichigo turned around to say something back to him but was quickly interrupted when Nelliel pushed him forward as he felt something breeze by the top of his head. Grimmjow jumped over the two and the sound of metal clashing was heard.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo said regaining his balance. He turned his head in the direction he felt the breeze come from. The three individuals stared at someone standing on their own platform not too far away from Ichigo's.

The being was dressed in all black, he had a black cloak with rectangular buttons draped across his body. He wore pure white gloves and boots, and had a bulb-shaped mask covering his face. The mask was split evenly in half with one side as white as the gloves and boots, while the other was colored black as the cloak. In his hand he held a triple pronged glaive, the middle blade almost as wide as half his body and as long as his body. The handle of the large weapon had a long black tassel attached to the end of it.

"You're a sinner aren't you? What are you doing out of Hell?" Ichigo said with a scowl on his face staring at the being in front of him.

"A sinner from Hell!?" Nelliel said with surprise in her face and in her voice. Grimmjow with his sword in hand started to smile.

"I've heard the stories about Hell and sinners but never seen a sinner before. You seem like you have power, at least enough to keep me from boredom." Grimmjow said with his smile in place and a blood lust aura coming off of him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I've been ordered by the King of Hell to bring him your head." The sinner said as he raised his weapon at Ichigo.

"King of Hell? As far as I know Hell doesn't have a king." Ichigo said reaching for the badge on his belt buckle but a realization came to mind. 'I can't go into my soul reaper form here. If I do my body could be destroyed in the fight or I could even lose it in here.' Ichigo thought as he though the situation through.

Nelliel seeing Ichigo retract his hand from his badge came to the same thought he had. She was reaching for the hilt of her sword when Grimmjow launched himself forward at the sinner.

"You want Kurosaki's head? Tell that bastard King to get in line, I'll be the one to take his head." Grimmjow said as his sword and the sinner's glaive clashed against each other.

Ichigo and Nelliel watched as Grimmjow and the sinner clashed against each other. The two were making platforms beneath their feet so as to not fall into the abyss that surrounded them. Grimmjow disappeared with a buzzing noise and reappeared above the sinner with his sword drawn over head.

The sinner blocked the sword slash with the flat part of his weapon. Grimmjow then grabbed the handle of the sinner's glaive and pulled himself closer. Not giving the sinner anytime to react Grimmjow kicked him in the back sending him off the platform flying a fair distance.

Grimmjow appeared with a buzzing noise once more but the sinner was as he swiped his weapon at Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow blocked with his sword still smiling.

"So you can keep up with my sonido at this speed." Grimmjow said as he pushed the large weapon away with his sword.

"Your moves are predicable" The sinner said as he swung upwards

"Is that so?" Grimmjow said as he smile turned into a scowl for a moment before he grabbed the incoming blade with his bare hand.

"Than how about I start taking you seriously?" Grimmjow said as his smile returned full force and the air around them got heavier as Grimmjow started to release more power.

Grimmjow, still holding the blade, pulled the sinner towards him and cocked his arm back ready to stab the sinner in the chest. As he launched his arm forward the sinner brought his free arm towards his face as Grimmjow's blade hit something solid but invisible.

Grimmjow saw sparks fly as his sword bounced off something metal. For a moment he thought he saw the outline of a chain as he jumped back.

The sinner pulled his hand towards his chest as Grimmjow was making a platform to stand on. As he got his footing something wrapped around his leg and yanked him towards the sinner.

"Like I said predicable." The sinner said as he rested his weapon in front of him aimed at Grimmjow's chest as he was coming closer.

At the last moment Grimmjow twisted his body to avoid the glaive and delivered a kick to the sinner's chest knocking him back with his free leg, loosing whatever was wrapped around his leg.

"I don't know what that was but don't think I'll fall for it again." Grimmjow said jumping back and charging up a red orb in his free hand. **-Cero- **Grimmjow said as he released a beam of red energy towards the sinner.

The sinner disappeared from Grimmjow's view only to reappear beside Grimmjow with a knee aimed at his face.

Grimmjow caught the knee before it got anywhere near his face.

"I should've just let it hit me, it barely packed any power behind it. Let me show you how it's done." Grimmjow said as he brought his knee up to the sinner's chin, hitting him with enough force that he was lifted off the platform he was standing on.

Grimmjow than brought down his elbow on the sinner's face sending his body flying downwards. "I'm not done with you yet." Grimmjow said diving after him.

The sinner looked up at Grimmjow as he continued to fall, his mask cracked along the middle spreading outwards. He threw his glaive at Grimmjow hoping to hit him.

Grimmjow knocked away the glaive with a swipe of his sword as he kept diving after the sinner.

The sinner made a platform under him to stop himself from falling any further than jumped away as Grimmjow had stabbed the platform he had been on.

"Is that seriously all you've got?" Grimmjow said as scowl started to form.

"Not at all." The Sinner said as he pulled one hand downwards. Grimmjow looked up to see the glaive coming straight at him. He went to block it with his sword but felt something wrapped around both his arm and sword.

He looked and could see the outlines of chains on his jacket sleeves. Grimmjow raised his arm to block but at the last second a buzzing noise was heard.

Nelliel knocked back the glaive with her sword. Grimmjow's scowl deepened at the sight of her.

"Nelliel, I had things under control." Grimmjow said eyeing the back of her head as she stared at the sinner.

"If you keep charging in recklessly like you usually do than you'll get yourself killed." Nelliel said looking at Grimmjow from the corner of her eyes.

Ichigo than appeared falling from above still in his body, landing next to them.

Ichigo eyed the sinner and could see the cracks along the mask.

"We gotta break his mask if we want to send him back to Hell." Ichigo said still watching on guard.

Grimmjow felt the chains on his hands loosen. The three stared at the sinner in front of him.

"Three on one isn't much of a fair fight now is it?" The sinner said as he summoned his weapon back to him with the use of the chains.

"Why would you care about a fair fight? You're a sinner from Hell, I wouldn't think you'd have any honor." Nelliel said holding her sword in front of her.

"You may be right about that but I still have a job to do and I don't feel like feeling the wrath of the King for coming back empty handed either." The sinner said as he took a step back.

"You said that all we have to do is break his mask?" Nelliel said getting into a stance.

"It looks pretty cracked already, one good hit should do it." Ichigo said as he reaching for his badge. 'If I can get to him before he can react I can end this here and now. Hopefully Nel grabs my body before it falls off the platform.' Ichigo thought, his hand now firmly on his badge.

Buzzing was heard from behind Ichigo and Nelliel. As the two realized Grimmjow had disappeared, Grimmjow was in front of the sinner with his hand cocked back.

Grimmjow's fist collided with the sinner's mask completely shattering it. The sinner fell back as huge surge of energy started to build up not to far behind him.

Two huge red doors adorned with the bandaged head and torso of skeletons on each door appeared and started to open.

"What in the hell?!" Nelliel said as she stared shocked by what's happening in front of her.

"Those are the gates of Hell, they appeared to drag him back inside." Ichigo said watching as the doors opened further.

Grimmjow watched with an unreadable expression on his face. Then they all started hearing laughter coming from the sinner.

"What so funny?" Grimmjow asked as the sinner stood on a platform laughing psychotically.

"I told you, you're predicable. You didn't think that shattering my mask was all part of the plan?" The sinner said with his arms stretched outwards. Ichigo, Nelliel, and Grimmjow were all shocked at this revelation.

"The King knew you were gonna do something like that so he had come up with a plan." He said as a giant arm had appeared from the gate.

"You don't think the King was able to subjugate the Kushanada to do what he wants?" The sinner said as the giant arm reached past him and was overhead Ichigo and the others.

The all jumped out of the way avoiding the giant hand as it came crashing down. They made new platforms to land on.

"I was never a match for any of you three, but are any of you a match for the Kushanada?" The sinner said as the arm was now over head Grimmjow.

Grimmjow started charging up a cero and released it at the hand before it could even move an inch. The attack resulted in a small explosion that knocked the hand off course missing Grimmjow entirely.

"This thing doesn't seem so tough." Grimmjow said as he watched the arm raise once more and move towards Nelliel and Ichigo.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The sinner said as he appeared behind Grimmjow.

"Who said I forgot about you?" Grimmjow said as the corners of his mouth started to form a smile. Nelliel and Ichigo kept jumping around to avoid the arm every time it came crashing down.

"From what I can sense this thing's is about the level of an Adjuchas." Nelliel said as she jumped over the arm and slashed it across with her sword.

Just than several chains shot out from the gate heading towards Nelliel. She started charging a pink orb in the palm of her of free hand.

**-Cero-** She released the attack at the chains knocking them all back. Nelliel watched as the chains raised once more and shot towards her again.

"It wasn't enough to destroy them?" Nelliel thought as she jumped out of the way of the chains.

As she had landed on a platform the arm was over head and it had formed a fist to crush her.

**-Getsuga Tensho- **Nelliel heard as a horizontal blue crescent wave of energy zoomed over her head and into the back of the fist knocking it away.

Nelliel turned to see Ichigo holding his human body over his right shoulder and his smaller blade in his left hand stretched outward.

"Those chains are practically indestructible, you're gonna break them so easily." Ichigo said adjusting his body in a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

Just than the chains appeared behind Ichigo, before they could hit him the sinner came crashing in from nowhere into the chains knocking them off course.

Ichigo and Nelliel turned to see Grimmjow with his sword in its sheath walking towards them. "It seems he got bored with his opponent" Nelliel said as she looked at the sinner getting up along with the chains.

Ichigo looked at the giant hand and could see a huge gash on the back where his attack had hit.

"This is starting to get annoying" Grimmjow said as he stared at the gate.

"We've gotta send him back through and shut that gate if we want to end this" Ichigo said on guard waiting for an attack.

Then the giant arm and the chains both started to be pulled back into the gate.

"Oh no this isn't good at all. He's on his way! The King will feed me to the Kushanada! We're all dead!" The sinner said as he fell to his knees and started sweating heavily.

Then the air around them got heavier as if they all got hit with a house on their back.

"This Spiritual Pressure is intense." Nelliel said eyeing the gate as the source was walking closer.

"Now this is someone worth fighting." Grimmjow said as his smile had returned.

"This spiritual pressure on almost on the level of Yhwach" Ichigo said surprising Nelliel.

Just then dozens of chains shot out from the gate but weren't headed for Ichigo or the others but towards the sinner.

"I'M SORRY MY LORD, I'VE FAILED YOU!" The sinner screamed as the chains had all grabbed him from all sides not giving him a chance to move than at high speeds pulled him into the gate not leaving any trace of him.

Than a someone stood at the gate but they didn't take another step past it. They couldn't make out any features on the person standing at the gate for their form was covered by shadows.

The being's left eye started to glow bright gold and dozens more chains appeared from the gate towards Ichigo and the others.

Ichigo swiped his small blade horizontally, at the same time a small thin line of energy trailed behind. **-Getsuga Tensho- **Releasing the attack a blue crescent wave shot out towards the chains.

The chains shot through Ichigo's attack like it was nothing.

"Damn" Ichigo said as they all disappeared and reappeared trying to avoid the chains.

"I'm tired of this" Grimmjow said as he started charging up a cero in this hand and released it.

One of the chains wrapped around his arm at the moment he released the attack making him miss the being at the gate.

'If we don't do something quick this man is going to kill us all' Nelliel thought as she slashed some of the chains away.

The chains stopped moving and started retreating back towards the being.

"That bastard, does he plan to keep messing with us?" Grimmjow said annoyed as he started to unsheathe his sword. Then he started to release spiritual pressure charged right at the gate.

"Wait Grimmjow don't be stupid!" Ichigo said as he watched Grimmjow. The man's eye glowed once more and the chains disappeared and another giant arm came through.

"Don't you mess with me you bastard!" Grimmjow said as he sliced clean through the arm. Grimmjow was a couple feet away from slicing the man but was being held in place by chains wrapped around his body.

"You're not worth me lifting a finger." The man as he willed the chains to throw Grimmjow towards the others.

"Damn it Grimmjow stop being reckless and listen to us for a moment." Ichigo said as Grimmjow had managed to land in front of them without a problem.

"This bastard thinks I'm not worth his time. I'll show him." Grimmjow said as he brought his sword to his side and his spiritual pressure started to rise.

The man started to rise his own spiritual pressure in response and had hundreds of chains launch from the gate towards them at high speeds.

In a split second Ichigo sheathed his small blade on his and reached for his larger blade on his back while still holding his human body on his shoulder. As Ichigo had managed to get his sword over his head the blade was getting covered by red energy as he swung downwards. **-Getsuga Tensho- **Ichigo released a huge red crescent wave, much bigger than the one he used earlier, toward the chains.

On impact it created a big explosion sending everyone but the man at the gate flying back. The three was falling downwards into the abyss at high speeds.

"What the hell Kurosaki?! What kind of shit was that?" Grimmjow said as he tried to readjust himself to look at Ichigo falling next to him.

"It doesn't matter what he did. What matters is that he managed to get us a chance to retreat and think of a plan. We can't beat him while we're in here and Ichigo can't fight at full strength if his body in also in the danger of getting hurt." Nelliel said as she made a platform appear below the three of them to stop their descent.

They all looked up to see where the Hell gate was opened. It looked like a small dot of light in a void of darkness. It could be compared to a single star in a dark night sky.

"We fell a lot further down than I thought we did." Ichigo said sheathing his blade to him still looking up at the gate.

"Damn it Kurosaki if you hadn't released that reckless attack I could've had him beaten to a pulp right now." Grimmjow said as he walk up to Ichigo and grabbed him by the collar of his shihakusho.

"You felt his spiritual pressure didn't you? He was almost at the level of Yhwach, he would've killed us all if that attack didn't send flying away from him." Ichigo retorted at Grimmjow with a scowl on his face.

"ENOUGH!" Nelliel said getting their attention. "We need to get out of here and asses the situation from a different angle." She said as the space in front of her tore open to reveal a forest on the other side.

Ichigo entered his body and moved around to make sure nothing was hurting after that small explosion. Afterwards the three walked through the tear in space, closing behind them.

The man standing at the gate looked down where he could no longer sense the three as they had left the dark abyss.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you may have escaped me now but the next I find you I will kill you." The man said as he turned around walking through the gate as the doors closed behind than crumbling to dust before they disappeared.

In the middle of a forest a tear appeared before ripping open and Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nelliel walked through.

"Finally back in the world of the living." Ichigo said as he breathed in the fresh air around him.

"Wait something isn't right here." Nelliel said as she looked around with a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean something isn't right?" Ichigo asked her as Grimmjow had joined her in glancing around the area they're in.

"This is the world of the living." Grimmjow said as he walked to the edge of the forest. Ichigo and Nelliel followed behind as they stared off into the distance. The three were standing on top of a hill overlooking a small town that rested on the shore of the ocean, and was currently on fire.

**AN: We're now in Earthland everyone, finally made it. Took three chapters and 9,000+ words to do but we finally arrived here. I'm so glad I broke this off into three chapters instead of just making it one very long chapter. I'm pretty sure I have some spelling mistakes in there somewhere that I didn't catch but I tried to proof read it as much as possible and I made a lot of changes to the original so some of the original lines might be mixed in there that sound like they make no sense, again 9,000+ words originally.**

**It's been way too long since I've written this much and definitely way too long since I've written a fight scene. I'm not gonna say it's my best fight, I'd honestly say my best fight scene was in chapter 51 of "When Things Go Wrong", I feel like I did a good job with that fight scene.**

**Some of you might think this chapter was pretty eh but I will admit I honestly was trying to wrap up the fight in a quick fashion, trust me the original was much longer and made very little sense. **

**I know I'm gonna get some flak about why I didn't let Ichigo actually fight from the get go or why did I make Ichigo hesitate to go into his soul reaper form. To answer that all I gotta say in my defense, I was trying to build some suspense for the scene. I don't think did that good of a job as I haven't written a story in a long time. My writing style improved a bit, unfortunately my storytelling is kinda rusty.**

**I'm gonna try to stick to everyone being as in character as possible as the story progresses but when you're working with a big cast of characters that kinda of a hard thing to pull off. **

**As I said in the beginning if you have any ideas that you're interested in discussing about the story PM me, if you have any criticism about the story so far I'd like to hear them so I can continue to improve in whatever areas you think I need improving. That should be all for the time being, I don't know when the next chapter will be out so till next time, Maniac out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with chapter 4, don't worry I'm gonna try to actually finish this story unlike my first one. I'm finally done with my college classes and don't have to worry about school related stuff till the end of the summer. That means more free time but honestly I don't know what I plan to do in terms of uploading new chapters, still planning how I want to do that. **

**I gotta give thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for pointing out something I said about Orihime's powers, specifically the part I said about her powers only working within a day time span as it was revealed in the CFYOW light novel, she was able to give Grimmjow his arm and his Espada tattoo back when she was taken but he lost those a month beforehand, retcons a pain to deal with am I right?**

**So we're finally in Earthland in this chapter, took me long enough to finally get here, I'll try my best to actually mess around with the canon as much as it should be happening in a crossover story, if you guys have suggestions about deviations that should happen I'd be happy to discuss them with you so I can make the story the best it can be. **

**And before anyone asks me I'm not sure I'm going to be doing ships so don't start sending me recommendations about what ships I should do, if they feel right at a certain point I might do it but at the moment I'm not sure if I'm going to go through with them.**

**I'm still experimenting with my writing style till I find something that suits me, other than that enjoy the chapter.**

"Regular dialogue"

'Inner dialogue'

**Chapter 4 The New World**

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nelliel looked over the town at the bottom of the hill. There was a fire spreading from the towns port inward. Ichigo started bolting towards the town as fast as he could go in his human body.

"We gotta go help those people down there!"

Ichigo said as he started to bolt towards the town. Grimmjow didn't move from his spot on the hill as he eyed the town.

"Why should I go help a bunch of weaklings from a fire."

Grimmjow said as he decided to lay down on the hillside. Ichigo turned around and looked at Grimmjow with a worried expression on his face.

"You may not want to help them but I'm not gonna stand by and let innocent people get killed when!" Ichigo said as he continued to bolt towards the own below.

"I'll go help him get the people to safety."

Nelliel said moving downwards the hill but stopped and looked at Grimmjow.

"You can sense it as well can't you? That's not normal fire that's spreading down there."

Nelliel said before disappearing with a buzzing noise towards the town.

Grimmjow kept staring at the fire with an unreadable expression on his face.

**1 hour later **

It had taken about 20 minutes to get everyone out of the fires path, thanks to the speed Nelliel was traveling at they were able to clear everyone of out. Ichigo was helping out as many people as he could in his human body. He had about helping them in his soul reaper form but didn't give much thought to it.

It took about 40 minutes for a majority of the flames to be pushed back and be safely contained within the port of the town, which is currently being put out.

"What do you think happened here?"

Ichigo asked Nelliel as the last of the flames were being put out.

"I don't know but this fire, it seems to be made up of something akin to reishi."

Nelliel said sensing around her and getting a weird feeling about the place they wound up at.

"Excuse me."

The two heard behind them as one of the towns people walked up to them.

"I would like to thank you two for helping put the fire out and saving my store before the fire could burn it down.."

The man said as he offered his hand to the two of them. Ichigo and Nelliel caught what the man said about the 'you two' but didn't make a move to act suspicious so they shook his hand.

"Is there a place we could stay for tonight? We're new around here so we're not too familiar with the area."

Nelliel said asking the man now knowing that she can be seen by him.

"I had thought as much when I saw what you were wearing. You two don't seem like you're from around these parts."

The man said eyeing the attire that the two had on. Mainly staring at Nelliel attire more than Ichigo's with a slight blush.

"There's an inn that the fire wasn't able to reach near the edge of town you could stay at."

The man said pointing in the direction of the inn.

"We have no money to be able to pay the night though."

Ichigo brought up and the man was quick to respond.

"It's fine my brother owns the inn, he's very understanding it won't be a problem when I explain to him what you've done for the town."

The man said in a cheery tone.

'That's not a very good way to run a business if he's willing on letting us stay at the inn with no money'

Ichigo thought to himself but didn't want to say anything to the man. Than he remember something.

"There's a third person that came with us but he stayed back at the edge of town we gotta go get him before we go to the inn."

Ichigo quickly explained to the man before he had motioned to Nelliel that they should go get Grimmjow.

"Before we go can you tell us what caused this fire?"

Nelliel asked the man as she stared at the spot where the last of the flames were lit before being put out moments ago.

"I had heard that it was started because of a scuffle between a Fairy Tail mage and the criminal Bora."

The man said with his hand on his chin trying to recall what had happened during all the commotion with the fire.

"That guild, they might be the most popular guild in Fiore but they're always doing more harm than good on jobs."

The man said looking at the damage done to the town. Ichigo and Nelliel started walking away towards Grimmjow's location.

Moments later when they reached Grimmjow they were explaining to him what they found out about the place they ended up at.

"They seem to be able to see my body as well have physical interacts with me. I had lowered my spiritual pressure as to not cause harm to any of the surrounding people. At first I thought the people had surprised looks on their faces because to them it would look like someone was lifted into the air by an unknown force. But now it seems they were just shocked to see me in the first place as I assume not many people look or dress as I am."

Nelliel as she made a gesture to how she was dressed

If they can have interacts with me as if I'm a normal human that means that the humans of this world have a much higher level of power than the humans back in the world of the living."

Nelliel said as she eyed the hand she used to shake the man's hand earlier.

"That could explain how that fire seemed to be made up something similar to reishi. Whatever it is it seems to be in the air like in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. But unlike those two it seems to also be mixed into with the physical make up of the world, normally reishi doesn't mix well with the physical make up of things like in the world of the living."

Nelliel said as she looked at their surroundings.

"The man said that the damage was caused by a 'mage' from a guild called 'Fairy Tail' that was fighting with a criminal. If mages exist in this world does that mean magic exist here?"

Ichigo said as he started thinking what these mages could be and how they would act.

Grimmjow's face held a look of boredom on his face.

"We tell you everything we just found out and you don't have anything to say?"

Ichigo said eyeing Grimmjow with a curious look on his face. Grimmjow stood up with the same bored look on his face.

"While you two went off to play hero, I actually tried to leave this place and I found something out myself"

Grimmjow said as he made the same hand motion Nelliel had used in Hueco Mundo to make a tear in the space to appear but this time no tear appeared before them.

"A Garganta won't open up here no matter how much I force one to appear, we're stuck here."

Grimmjow said in a blunt tone and putting his hands in his pockets. Ichigo and Nelliel's faces both had shocked expressions on them.

"So getting back home is currently off the table at the moment. If we can find this 'Fairy Tail' guild they might be able to help us get back home. If magic is indeed the form of power this world uses than they should have a way to be able to traverse between worlds."

Nelliel said as she held her hand to her chin thinking of how they'll start their journey to Fairy Tail.

"We'll have to worry about to how find them in the morning morning. It's pretty late and we're gonna need to rest, especially after what happened in the Garganta. We're gonna need to be fully rested since we don't know what this world has in store for us."

Ichigo said as he started making his way towards the inn the man was telling them about. Nelliel started to follow behind them but noticed that Grimmjow hadn't moved from his spot, in fact he decided to lay back down on the ground.

"Aren't you coming with us to the inn?"

Nelliel asked him as he put his sheathed sword on the ground next to him.

"I see no point in traveling down just get some shut eye. A bed or the hard ground it makes not different to me. You know where to find me if you need me."

Grimmjow said as he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Ichigo and Nelliel looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and started heading towards town.

**The next Morning**

Ichigo woke up looking around the room he had stayed for the night.

'So it wasn't a dream than. All of that actually happened, I'm stuck in a world I know about and no way back home.'

Ichigo thought to himself as he started putting on his shoes and his jacket. As he started to head for the door he could feel Nelliel's spiritual pressure heading towards his room. He jumped away from the door way as she burst through the door with force.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

Nelliel said as she held her arms out as if to hug him but was met with nothing but air and fell to the ground. She look around the room to see that was Ichigo was on the opposite wall from her pressing himself against it as much as he could.

"DAMN IT NEL YOU"RE JUST AS BAD AS MY DAD! YOU ALMOST BROKE THE DOOR IN HALF JUST BY DOING THAT!"

Ichigo yelled at her as if he was lecturing a small child about their actions. He was glad he had asked for separate rooms for the two of them. He was also glad that Nelliel didn't actually break the door in half when she burst through.

"I was only trying tell you good morning."

Nelliel said still on the floor but was now in a sitting position with a look on her face as if she was pouting.

"We should get going if we want to make any progress on reaching Fairy Tail anytime soon." Ichigo said as he composed himself and started heading towards the door, which he inspected to make sure it was still on it's hinges. The door seemed like it was okay and the two started heading to the front desk.

They asked the owner for directions on how to reach Fairy Tail. He took out a sheet a paper and started writing out directions for them to follow. The two thanked him and started heading out to get Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was still in the same area on the hill side but was now sitting in the shade under one of the trees. Grimmjow didn't move a muscle when Ichigo and Nelliel had walked up.

"So much for sleeping on the hard ground." Nelliel said as she stared at Grimmjow. His eyes opened up but he didn't have the look of someone who had just woken up. His eyes had the look of boredom on them.

"Took you long enough, waiting for you two got very boring."

Grimmjow said as he started getting up and started dusting himself off.

"According to the inn owner getting to Fairy Tail will take a couple days trip on foot since we have no money. I could use flash step and you two using Sonido we could get there before the day ends."

Ichigo suggested as he grabbed his badge from his belt buckle. Grimmjow grabbed his arm to stop him from going into his soul reaper form.

"Grimmjow what are you doing?"

Nelliel with a serious look on her face as she grabbed the hilt to her sword.

"We're gonna take our time getting there and Kurosaki is going to explain everything he knows about Hell and why that bastard King wants his head." Grimmjow said as he stared at Ichigo who had a scowl on his face.

**AN: That's the chapter, not much in terms of action just more as a why to start some form of world building, if that's what you want to call this. So they just so happened to arrive in Earthland right after Natsu's fight with Bora in Hargeon town. I'm not gonna lie I'm not a fan of this writing style, maybe cause I don't use it much and just need to grow use to it. I don't know I'm still trying to decide what style I should stay with. Give me your opinions on what you thought about it and which of the styles I've used so far do you like best.**

**I've also completely caught up with the latest light novel of bleach and holy crap is the history of the bleach universe really fucked up, I'll probably use some of it in this story, just gotta find a good way to incorporate it into the story. I do gotta say Shuhei throughout the story definitely moved up on my list of favorite bleach characters, I'd say about mid-list to high-mid-list for me now. Anyway that's all for the time being don't know when the next chapter will come out, so see y'all next time Maniac out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with a new chapter, still plan on working on this story till the end if possible. I've talked with some of you about the writing styles that has been used in each chapter, based on what some of you have told me chapter 3 had the best writing style while chapter 4 had the worst. I'll try to stick to something close to chapter 3 but I will keep trying to make each chapter easy to read and follow with little to no confusion of what's going on. This chapter is mainly just a lot of talking not much action, don't have**** much else to say here so enjoy the chapter.**

"Regular dialogue"

'Inner dialogue'

**Chapter 5 Hell of a Talk**

It's been about two hours since they've left the port town. They've been walking that entire time in uncomfortable silence. Ichigo and Nelliel were following the directions on the paper given to them by the owner of the inn they had stayed at the night before. A couple feet behind them was Grimmjow following them with a scowl on his face and his hands in his pockets.

'This is starting to get really unbearable with this silence.' Ichigo thought to himself with a look of annoyance on his face. He looked at the Nelliel walking beside him and could see she had an unreadable expression on her face.

Ichigo let out a sigh, the first real noise that has come from one of them since they've started their journey. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks causing the other two to stop as well waiting for Ichigo was going to do next.

"Are you finally ready to talk about what you know about Hell and why you're being targeted?" Nelliel asked the question that was hanging over everyone's heads. Grimmjow stood in the back still holding his scowl on his face.

"It all started about a month after I had defeated Aizen." Ichigo started his story and noticed the two Arrancars tensed up ever so slightly at the mention of Aizen's name. They both relaxed as much as they could given the situation they were in. Ichigo looked at the two and continued the story as he had begun walking forward.

"I had used a technique that would cause me to lose my soul reaper powers after I had used it. It was the only way to beat Aizen at the time, afterwards I had passed out from intense pain. I had woken up a month later and any remaining reiryoku in my body had stabilized at the time. But it was only a matter of time before that would completely disappear as well." Ichigo said as he noticed Nelliel wide eyed from the revelation about what had happened to him after his victory over Aizen.

Grimmjow's expression had changed from shocked to annoyance to an unreadable expression in under a second as he stared at Ichigo. The orange haired teen talking that as a signal for him to continue did so.

"Shortly afterwards my school was attacked by sinners. My friends and I held them off but it turned out they were only a distraction to keep me from heading home and stop them from kidnapping my sisters. By the time I had arrived I was nearly too late as they were being taken by sinners into Hell." He said with a brief look of sadness for failing to protect his sisters in his eyes, Nelliel noticed but didn't say anything.

"Before the sinners could retreat back into Hell, somebody else had shown up and stopped them from taking Karin into Hell but Yuzu was taken. We found out the guy who helped was also a sinner, his name was Kokuto. He had helped us get into Hell and we fought our way through Hell to get to my sister. We defeated the sinners that had taken my sister but then Kokuto betrayed me." as he had finished his sentence Ichigo noticed Grimmjow let out a slight chuckle as he finished his sentence.

"What did you expect would happen if you put your trust in someone who was sent to Hell? A handshake than you both go your separate ways? You really are a naive idiot Kurosaki." Grimmjow said with a small smirk on his face as he stared at Ichigo's scowling expression on his face.

Nelliel stuck her hand out in between the two of them as a way to tell Grimmjow to stop. "What did the sinners want with you Ichigo? If they went as far as to kidnap your sisters than they must've had a plan in mind for you." She said as she lowered her hand down to her side.

Ichigo put a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "It turned out that the sinners that kidnapped my sister wanted me to destroy the Gates of Hell so they could finally be freed from Hell." He said as he looked at Nelliel with his usual scowl in place.

"Destroy the Gates of Hell. As far as I know that should be impossible, even if you had Vasto Lorde levels of power." Nelliel said as she raised her hand to her chin thinking about the idea of someone being able to pull that off.

"Well It's not as impossible as you think it is, I actually did it." as soon as he said that the two Arrancars faces were so surprised that their eyes looked like they were gonna fall out. The look on Grimmjow's face was priceless for Ichigo as he let out a chuckle, he cleared his throat then continued.

"Kokuto revealed that it's the chains that bind them to Hell not the Gate. He then killed my friends causing them to be bound to Hell. He showed me that Yuzu didn't survive being in Hell so she also became bound there. I lost control of my anger and fully hollowfied. I didn't know what I was doing as I kept launching ceros and destroyed the Gates of Hell. I even managed to destroy some of the chains that kept Kokuto bound to Hell." Ichigo said with a look of anger in his eyes but not aimed at anyone but aimed at himself.

"I managed to escape Hell but the Soul Society found out what happened and tried their best to contain any effects from the Gates being destroyed. I didn't know what to do as I was the only one who of my friends to get out. I felt guilty about it until the chain that had Yuzu bound to Hell disappeared on it's own." Ichigo stopped as he noticed both Grimmjow and Nelliel looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

Nelliel looked back at Ichigo. "Is it possible that she was freed from Hell because she hadn't committed any sins?" Nelliel question and from the look on Ichigo's face she knew he never received an answer on why the chains disappeared on their own.

"I went back into Hell to try and get my friends out but I didn't know if I could beat Kokuto without hollowfying. I didn't want to lose control so I faced him in my Bankai. I was losing against him and was being pushed into a corner. He was too strong for me unless I hollowfied, I wasn't even sure that even if I hollowfied I could beat him." As he said that Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ichigo.

'Kurosaki didn't think he could beat this Kokuto guy even hollowfied? For a sinner he was definitely strong.' Grimmjow thought to himself as Ichigo was still telling story.

"Eventually I managed to beat him thanks to a strange power that Hell itself granted me in order to beat him. I used that power to break the chains from my friends freeing them. I also used that power to chain up Kokuto and send him to the deepest depths Hell had to imprison him. afterwards we left Hell and not long after that I lost whatever remaining reiryoku I had left, leaving me a normal human for over a year and a half." Ichigo finished his story of his adventure into Hell which left both Arrancars speechless.

Nelliel was the first to say something. "Hell had granted you powers to stop Kokuto? How did Kokuto even know that you had enough power to destroy the chains of Hell to begin with?" she questioned him as Grimmjow eyed Ichigo from the corner of his eye.

"Hell granted me power as a way to stop him from escaping. It was a strange feeling to be given that much power and it not being my own power." Ichigo said as he had looked at his hands grasping them remembering the power Hell gave him flowing through him. Nelliel looked at the ground thinking about what Ichigo had just said.

"At some point during our fight he said that he had seen the power I showed when I was fully hollowfied. But the only time I had lost control of my hollow powers before Hell was when I was fighting Ulquiorra after he had killed me with his second release." Ichigo said as he put his hand up to the center of his chest remembering the feeling of when he was shot through with a point blank cero killing him.

"YOU DIED?!" Nelliel practically screamed into Ichigo's face as she jumped in front of him and nearly knocking him off balance with the sudden reaction.

"Ulquiorra killed me with a cero through my chest to finish me off since I wouldn't back down after he showed me his second release. If it wasn't for my hollow powers I would've stayed dead!" Ichigo said as pointed to the spot on his chest where he was talking about.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shoulder forcing him to turn around and stopping him in tracks with a serious expression on his face. "You said Ulquiorra had a second release?" He asked him as with an aura of pure anger at finding this out.

Ichigo put a serious look on his face as he answered back. "Yeah he said that not even Aizen had seen his second release before. The spiritual pressure coming off of him was on a whole different level than his first release. I was completely powerless as he pushed me around like I was nothing." Ichigo said still holding his serious expression.

"DAMN IT!"Grimmjow yelled out as he turned around and punched a nearby tree. The force of the punch completely shattered the tree as Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo. "Did that bastard tell you how he achieved a second release?" Grimmjow said with a scowl and anger in his eyes waling towards Ichigo. Nelliel stepped in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"He didn't telling me anything about how he had attained it just that he hadn't shown anyone at the time." Ichigo answered Grimmjow question he and Nelliel could feel the spiritual pressure coming off of the blue haired man in front of them was raising with his anger.

'That green eyed son of bitch had a second level of power that he could've released whenever he wanted to and he kept hidden from everyone. If he was still alive I'd tear him apart for keeping such a power to himself.' Grimmjow thought to himself as he failed to notice his spiritual pressure raising out of control. Before he could continue his train of thought Grimmjow as hit in the face by a red ball of energy.

"WHAT THE FUCK NELLIEL?!" Grimmjow yelled out as he glared daggers at Nelliel. The green haired beauty had her arm stretched out with some red energy still lingering around the back of her hand.

"I had to do that so you could reign in your spiritual pressure. I didn't want to cause any unwanted destruction so I hit you in the face with a well place bala." Nelliel said in neutral tone as to try to calm him down before turning around. Grimmjow clicked his tongue as he raised his hand to face and lowered his spiritual pressure back to what it was before it started going out of control.

**Half an hour later**

The three soon came across the edge of a small forest in their path. Nelliel looked at the paper that was providing the directions to make sure that a forest was suppose to be there. "We'll camp here for tonight and rest up." Nelliel declared as she sensed around for anything that could present a threat to them.

"Why are stopping here we should keep going so we can make it there faster. With Flash Step and Sonido we could still make it there before the sunsets." Ichigo said as he was holding his badge in his hand. Just then his stomach started growling loudly.

"We're stopping cause you need to eat. You're in your human body so you have to eat something throughout the day. We'll look for something for you to eat so you don't starve to death before we make it to our destination." Nelliel said with an almost motherly like tone in her voice.

"I'm not going around looking for something for Kurosaki to eat. You two can do that I'll be right here." Grimmjow said as he walked over to the first tree he saw and sat down at its base. Nelliel let out a sigh then turned around to Ichigo.

"Let's go look for some recognizable fruit for you to eat." Nelliel said as she walked into the forest looking around for something that look edible enough for Ichigo to eat based off what little she knew about human food from the world of the living.

"I just hope whatever we find to eat doesn't kill me." Ichigo mumbled to himself as he started walking after Nelliel.

**Some Time Later**

After a while of looking around the forest, Ichigo and Nelliel had found some berries and a couple of apples for him to eat. The two then went back to Grimmjow and the three found a small clearing big enough for the three of them where they could set up a campfire using a weak cero to light it, as the sun was starting to set.

"We should've just used Sonido to get there. We would've been there by now if we actually went with Kurosaki's idea to leave after he had eaten so we could be there by tomorrow morning." Grimmjow said laying down on the ground at the edge of the clearing.

"It would be smart to rest up now than when we get there to scout out the town where this Fairy Tail guild is located so we can get an idea of who they are and rush head first into what could possibly be a potential enemy territory." Nelliel said to reason with Grimmjow with the choice she made earlier to camp in the forest.

"We could cut the next two days of traveling to a few hours so we can get there earlier and check out what kind of people they are." Ichigo said he was sitting on a log in front of the fire.

"That could work but tomorrow we'll need to be on our toes. We don't know how strong these 'mages' can be or how dangerous they are." Nelliel said as she sat next to Ichigo using a stick to move around the logs to keep the fire going.

Grimmjow stood up and grabbed his sword which was laying next to him. "Where are you going?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow as started walking out of the clearing.

"That's none of your business Kurosaki, I don't need sleep right and I don't need someone like you to worry about me." Grimmjow said not even turning around as he disappeared into the trees.

"He probably just needs some time to himself right now. Especially after everything you told us earlier." Nelliel said as she looked at the spot Grimmjow was standing to the fire. Ichigo sensed for Grimmjow's spiritual pressure and could tell he wasn't too far but far enough to not be bothered.

"Ichigo who do you think the King of Hell?" Nelliel said without moving positions or taking her eyes away from the fire and drawing his attention to her.

"I don't have a clue on who it could be." Ichigo said as his scowl appeared on his face thinking of everyone he had encountered in hell. His next though was Kokuto who he had imprisoned with the power of Hell to the lowest level and bound him with so many chains there's no way he could be freed.

**With Grimmjow **

Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground in front of him before he sat down on top of a tree trunk in front of his sword. "Alright Pantera it's time we talk." Grimmjow said eyeing his sword in front of him.

**AN: That seems like a good stopping point wouldn't you say? I know we still haven't gotten any Fairy Tail characters show up yet but trust me they will show up next chapter, after 5 chapters you would think they'd be here by now. I did try to use the writing style from the third chapter for this, if you didn't like it or found it hard to read PM me to let me know what I could improve on it and before someone brings it up I proofread this like twice but I'm pretty sure I might've missed something.**

**Anyway so we have Ichigo telling Nelliel and Grimmjow the story about how he got caught up in Hell. Grimmjow finding out that Ulquiorra had a second release I would assume that's how he'd react to finding out about it, I tried to stay as in character as possible but I can't keep any promises.**

**And before people ask me why I didn't have Nelliel react to the second release part I feel like she would be more focused on the fact that Ichigo had died than on the second release. That and I have my own reasons for it as well. Grimmjow planning on talking with Pantera, bet not many of you expected that. **

**Also I feel like Nelliel would be the one to actually think of the possibility that Fairy Tail might be bad. Ichigo would probably follow the only lead he has and find himself there but not think that they might kill him and Grimmjow just wouldn't care really.**

**That's all for now, till next time Maniac out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a new chapter, I've been very tired lately from work to be honest so I haven't really bothered to try to write the chapter till around the time of whenever I post this. I don't like how the chapter turned out to be honest, I worked on it for a couple of days but I couldn't get it to come out like I wanted it to so I settled for this. Don't expect anything on the same level of writing as the last couple of chapters, so far I'd have to say for this story this chapter isn't my best work, so far.**

**I don't have much to say here but I do gotta give a shoutout to Beastgirl05 for leaving her review on my original story. I honestly didn't think that story would get any new reviews, especially one that would say that story was the "Best BleachxFairyTail Crossover story" I don't see it really. I'd have to say that "Into the Realm of Magic" by IIIIIIIIII or "Protector of the Fairies" by Takei Daloui are top contenders for that title. If you haven't read them you should definitely do that. **

**Anyway the Fairy Tail cast finally appear! It's been a long time since I've written any of them, like two years since I stopped with the original story so they're gonna be a little OoC so I apologize in advance. The same goes with Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nelliel, the fact that so far I've managed to get them pretty close to themselves is a miracle in it of itself.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

"Regular Dialogue"

'Inner Dialogue'

**Chapter 6 The Panthers Scent**

"So this is where Fairy Tail is located? I wasn't expecting it to be surrounded by a huge town." Ichigo said as he overlooked the town in his soul reaper form with his body over his right shoulder. To his sides were Grimmjow on his right, and Nelliel on his left. He turned to see Nelliel eye the big town with a thinking expression on her face.

The town seemed to be have a western style to it and had a series of large roads that split the town both vertically and horizontally. In the center of town was a large building that seemed to appear to be a church. It has three large rivers that connect into one river to the far left side of the town that leads into the humongous lake that sits behind the town. The main road appears to be the road that splits the town down the middle. The main road seemed to lead to a decorative building on the shore of the lake and the edge of town.

"Judging from the amount of signatures gathered at the edge of this town, it's safe to assume that's where Fairy Tail is." Nelliel said as she sensed around the town and could sense a several large signatures gathered together in the building at the shore of the lake.

"Do you think they have a way for us to get back to our world?" Ichigo asked as he got back into his body dusting himself off.

"In a world where 'mages' exist, you'd think they have a way to traverse between worlds." Grimmjow said with a bored expression on his face. Nelliel looked at Grimmjow and could see the anger from the day before hiding behind his bored expression in his eyes.

She looked away from him and focused on the task ahead. Nelliel lowered her spiritual pressure to a near undetectable level, Grimmjow following right after her. "Remember Ichigo, all you have to do is wonder around this guild and see what you gather about them." Nelliel said as she got into a crouching position.

"Even you should be able to not screw this up Kurosaki." Grimmjow said as he put his hands in his pockets. Ichigo gave him a scowling look then let out a small sigh before he started walking into the town.

"The only thing that could cause this to go wrong is you draw any attention to yourself Grimmjow." Ichigo said from over his shoulder heading towards main road of the town.

The blue haired man clicked his tongue with some annoyance but didn't say anything. Before he could leave to do his part of the plan he felt a hand on his shoulder knowing full well who it belonged to.

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest you keep to yourself from now on." Grimmjow said as he jerked his shoulder from Nelliel's grip with a deep scowl on his face.

"Grimmjow can you put aside your personal feelings for Ulquiorra till we get back to Hueco Mundo so Ichigo can get back home to his family?" The green haired beauty asked in an almost sympathetic tone.

"For someone who wondered the endless desert of Hueco Mundo and know how difficult it is to survive, you gotta stop acting like you're above everyone else. You're a hollow I think it's time you start acting like who you really are." Grimmjow said turning away from her and disappearing followed by a buzzing noise.

Nelliel was left wide eyed by his response. "How can I make you understand you don't have to be that animal you once were in the past?" She asked herself before she disappeared from sight with the same buzzing.

**On the other side of town**

After a while Ichigo reached the building at the edge of town where he could sense some large signatures gathered inside. 'It's a good thing my body lowers my spiritual pressure to low levels when I enter it. The training I received from the Royal Guard also allows me to nearly be invisible to everyone if they're not looking for me.' Ichigo thought to himself as he stared at the building before him.

The building had three floors, with each floor smaller than the floor below it. The roofs for each floor consisted of long arched tiles lined up one after the other with simple protrusions jutting upwards on the buildings angles. On the highest roof, topping off the building was a simple, round and pointed dome. A flagpole sat on top of the point on the dome with the symbol of the guild on the flag. The middle roof housed a large banner the same symbol on it held by a pair of vertical poles. The windows were pentagonal in shape and each had stylized hearts visible on the frame of each window which covered each floor. The entrance of the building had a similar shape to the dome sitting at the top of the building, above the entrance was the guild's name engraved with a stylized heart protruding above it with a pair of fairies flanking each side of the sign.

"It doesn't seem like they're very subtle about who they are." Ichigo said with a deadpan look on his face. As he was about to enter the inside something hit his senses. Turning around he could see someone walking towards him with giant horn about twice the size of their body in one hand.

'Who is that? Are they part of Fairy Tail? From what I can sense their power alone is about as high as the combined power inside the building. Am I gonna have to fight them?' Ichigo thought to himself as the person stopped before him still holding the giant horn in one hand over head.

The person in front of him was a young woman with long bright scarlet hair, brown eyes, and a skin tone similar to his own. They wore a set of armor on their upper body, metal gauntlets on their forearms, shoulder plates and a breastplate. The woman had a blue skirt and black boots that reached to her knees. She seemed to have a slender body and Ichigo could tell she was well endowed just from her breastplate.

As the last thought crossed his mind his face started to turn red, causing him to quickly turned around confusing the women standing behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The woman asked him with a curious look on her face. This prompted Ichigo to turn back around to answer her question.

"Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" Ichigo asked her with a straight face, leaving no trace that he was blushing earlier.

"Indeed, I am Erza Scarlet." The woman answered now identifying as Erza.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm here because I'm interested in seeing what kind of place this Fairy Tail is." Ichigo said as he pointed a thumb at the door.

"Than allow me to welcome you to our guild." Erza said as she opened the door then began to walk inside and having no trouble getting the giant horn inside.

"Seems nice enough." Ichigo said as he followed after her.

As he got inside he could see that it resembled mainly a large lunch hall and consisted of mainly wood. It had several long wooden tables with benches stretched along its length with a bar positioned at the end of the tables. He could see a board on the wall next to the bar with sheets of paper covering it.

Just as Ichigo had finished taking in his surroundings he noticed that everyone in the building was trembling with terrified expressions on their faces, all looking at Erza.

"Is the master here?" Erza asked out loud but to no one specifically dropping the horn on the ground.

"Welcome back! He's at the masters meeting." Ichigo could hear someone yell out from the bar. "I see..." Erza said as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Erza what's up with that giant horn?" A random member asked her from a table not too far from her.

"Oh this? It's a gift from the townspeople, it's from the monster I had subdued so I decided to take it as a souvenir." Erza said as she put a resting hand on the horn.

'Subdue in what way?' Ichigo thought to himself with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway I've heard that someone has been causing trouble lately, and even if the master forgives your actions I won't." Erza said with a strict tone causing the atmosphere to become more tense.

"Speaking of which I actually came here to talk to someone about a fire in a port town not far from here." Ichigo said interrupting whatever Erza was going to talking about.

"I had heard about the fire in Hargeon from a couple days ago as well. I think I know who the culprit is as well." Erza said as she turned her sights to three people standing next to each other with more terrified looks than everyone else in the guild.

There was a young women with shoulder length blonde hair with small patch of hair tied with a blue ribbon to the right in the form of a ponytail. She had brown eyes, she was of fair height, has a curvaceous body with a big bust. She wore a white collared sleeveless shirt with a blue cross in the middle of the shirt, it had a blue trim. She had a blue skirt and knee high brown boots. On her belt was hanging she had several keys that varied from gold to silver on her right and a whip with a heart shaped end on her left.

Next to her was a young man in black underwear with spiky black hair. He has dark blue eyes, his body was tone and muscular. He was taller than the woman next to him, about as tall as Ichigo himself. He wore a silver necklace that resembled a sword or a cross. He had the guild's symbol on his right pectoral in a dark blue color.

Ichigo noticed that the blonde woman had the same symbol on the back of her right hand with a pink color instead. He than noticed that the same symbol was on the guy next to the black haired guy.

The symbol was positioned on the right shoulder and colored red. The young man had pink spiky hair, a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes. He had a lean and muscular body about as tall as the black haired guy. He wore a white scarf with a scale-pattern. A sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waist coat that was left open exposing his bare chest. On his left wrist he had thick black wristband. He had a black, gold-trimmed cloth around his waist held up by a brown belt with an oval shaped silver buckle. He had white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties and black open toed sandals.

As Erza walked towards the three, Ichigo could only think how Erza seemed different before coming inside.

The pink haired man was starting to sweat profusely as Erza walked. "Well you see Erza I heard a rumor about a salamander being there and I thought it could've been Igneel so I went to check it out with Happy." The pink haired guy said as he seemed to be shrinking under Erza's gaze.

"We didn't find anything about Igneel but we did manage to stop Bora from trafficking young girls into slavery." A blue cat with pink ears, a white tipped tail and a green pouch tied around its neck said, as it spoke up.

"THAT CAT CAN TALK?!" Ichigo blurted out without thinking causing everyone to look at him.

"AYE!" The cat responded as a pair of feathery wings appeared from its back allowing it to fly up to Ichigo's face.

"IT CAN FLY TOO?!" Ichigo was further taken aback by this development.

"AYE!" The cat said as it brought one of its arms up as it answered his question.

'I probably should be use to a talking cat by this point but I'm definitely not use to a flying cat!' Ichigo thought to himself as the cat had flown to being in front of Erza.

"Back to the topic at hand. I must congratulate Natsu and Happy for helping out some unfortunate women from getting sold into slavery." Erza said with a smirk on her face and a tone that made the tension in the air slightly more bearable.

"But I can't let Natsu go unpunished for burning down most of Hargeon in the process." Erza said causing the tension to return full force. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Natsu?" Erza said as she got in face of the one Ichigo presumed was Natsu.

"Ehhh..." Was the only thing could escape Natsu's mouth as he was sweating bullets.

"Lucy here helped us take down Bora with her magic" The cat interrupted putting Erza's attention on the blonde.

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS YOU STUPID CAT!" the blonde yelled as Erza closed in on her.

"So Fairy Tail managed to get a new member out of the ordeal." Erza said as she looked Lucy up and down thinking on what to do.

Something clicked in Ichigo's mind as he was listening to the conversation. He looked at Natsu and managed to get his attention.

"You were the one that caused that fire in that town?" Ichigo asked him.

"Of course flamebrain here is the only one to leave behind all that destruction while trying to help." The black haired guy next to Natsu answered for him.

"What'd you say stripper?" Natsu said as he got into the other guys face.

"You heard me! or did all those flames finally melt what little brain you had left?" He threw back as he got in Natsu's face. Before it could get any further Erza slammed her fist unto the two knocking them to the ground.

"That's enough from you two, we have a guest now behave. And Gray put on some clothes." Erza said as bumps started to form on their heads. Ichigo learned the name of the near naked black haired guy through Erza's actions and words.

"Yes ma'am" The two said from the floor as Erza looked back over to Ichigo.

'I don't think these people will be of any help getting anyone into another world.' Ichigo thought to himself as he watched ever the whole thing go down with a sweatdrop.

Before anyone could say anything more Natsu shot up from the ground sniffing the air around him. "What's the matter Natsu?" The cat asked him as he flew over to him.

"I smell something, it reeks of something bad and its close too, it's coming from outside." Natsu said as he ran towards the door. As he made it outside he continued sniffing the air. "Happy!" Natsu said he looked up.

"AYE!" The cat now identified to Ichigo as Happy flew onto Natsu's back, grabbing on and flew him into the air. As everyone else made it outside to see what Natsu was smelling, Ichigo sensed around to and got an idea of what Natsu might have picked up on.

'This isn't good at all!' Ichigo thought to himself as he looked at the roof of the nearby building as Natsu floated in the air thanks to Happy and had his hands on fire surprising Ichigo.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked as the someone stepped into view for the people below. All they could catch a glimpse of was a white jacket it and blue hair.

"That's actually surprising, I didn't think you'd be able to find me with how much I was hiding my presence." Grimmjow said as a small smirk had made it's way onto his face.

"I have a good nose." Natsu said as he glared at Grimmjow.

"Is that so? What do I smell like?" Grimmjow asked the hovering pink man in front of him as a smile was now in place on his face.

"Like death" Natsu said as his face showed clear disgust at what he as smelling.

"So much for the plan" Ichigo said as he could feel Grimmjow's excitement from the ground below.

**AN: Like I said at the beginning at the chapter the characters were gonna be a OoC, I tried for so long to try to get the chapter how I wanted it which it didn't happen so by the time I got to the end I was too tired to do much else so this chapter is just bad in my opinion. I know for the next chapter I'll really try to make it a good chapter especially since it'll involve a fight scene.**

**I know I'm gonna get some things about how the fairy tail cast was written but I'm gonna be honest here getting back into writing them will be the most difficult thing for me to pull it off since it's been so long honestly. I think that's all I gotta say for the time being so till next time Maniac out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back after some time with a new chapter to this story. Last chapter I felt I didn't do that good of a job with the chapter but after reading your reviews I felt better about what I wrote and just made my day. **

**I've also been rewatching the Fairy Tail anime so I can get a better idea of how to write the FT cast pre-timeskip and I'd say I'll leave that to you guys to decide if I'm doing a good job with them as the story goes on. I'll try my best to write them as close to character as possible but we'll just have to wait and see. **

**Let me make this clear so I'm not getting bugged about it as I have been since I started the story. Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nelliel their level of power is on a whole other level than the Fairy Tail cast at this point in the story. If you want to know where I personally think they fall at this point I'd say their post Soul Society-early Arrancar levels of power. The guild can definitely take on a Gillian class hollow and below but they'd struggle defeating an Adjuchas level hollow on their own. Now if you don't agree to this I'm happy to listen to your reasons on why but this is where I place them personally, for the time being.**

"Regular dialogue"

'Inner dialogue'

**"Attack/Technique/Armor name"**

**Chapter 7 A Dragon's Vow**

Grimmjow started to smile as he watched his pink haired opponent floating in front of him via the help of something holding him from behind. 'To be able to find me without sensing me is pretty impressive. these mages might actually prove interesting.' The blue haired Arrancar thought to himself as he sensed his opponent's power raise.

"I smell like death huh?" Grimmjow asked still holding his smile, he jumped from the rooftop to the ground below. Everyone that had come outside from the guildhall stayed a fair distance away from him.

"You reek of it." Natsu answered as Happy flew to the ground gently putting Natsu on ground still facing Grimmjow. The blue feline moved from behind Natsu's back and into the view of Grimmjow which left the man confused about the winged cat. He gave a questioning look to Ichigo, who shrugged his shoulders from the sidelines.

Erza caught the small exchange between the two. "Are you with him?" The redhead beauty said as she willed a sword into existence, holding the blade up to Ichigo's neck.

But before Ichigo could answer Natsu shot forward with his right arm pulled back. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **Natsu yelled out as his arm lit ablaze as he went to hit Grimmjow head on.

Grimmjow brought up his left arm catching the flaming fist in his hand. He could feel the force of the punch in his hand, along with the heat but wasn't bothered by either. "If that was any stronger you could've probably had burned through my hierro." Grimmjow said as Natsu took a step back to see Grimmjow's uninjured hand.

Everyone in the crowd was left speechless at what they witnessed. "Now let me show you how to throw a real punch." Grimmjow said as he cocked his left arm back as an almost feral smile was appearing on his face.

Natsu brought up his arms to block the punch with his forearms but once the fist connected he was launched off his feet and into the crowd. Erza jumped over Natsu with her sword at the ready. Grimmjow caught the blade in the air, then pulled her closer.

"This sword looks pretty sharp but too bad it can't actually cut me." Grimmjow said crushing the blade in his hand then proceeded to knee her in the stomach.

Erza caught his knee with her hand than summoned another sword. Before she could slash at him, he grabbed her arm. Grimmjow saw flames coming from his Natsu rushing at him from his right side than slammed Erza into Natsu when he got into range.

"Don't tell me that this is all you mages can offer." Grimmjow said as his smile was started to turn into a frown. Then he felt cold air above him, looking up he saw an ice hammer.

**"Ice Make: Hammer" **Gray yelled out as he dropped the hammer on top of Grimmjow who broke it with a single punch. He turned his sights to the black haired mage who was currently shirtless. As he was about to start walking towards him Erza appeared from behind with a giant two handed battle ax. She swung downwards but was blocked by his forearm.

"I told you, you're not gonna cut me." The Arrancar said looking back as the ax didn't manage to cut through his skin.

**"Fire Dragon's Claw" **Natsu said as he kicked Grimmjow in the left side of his face actually managing to move his head. The pink haired pyro didn't stop there as he coated his arm in flames than punched Grimmjow square in the gut with enough force that it pushed him back a bit.

"I actually felt that one that time." Grimmjow said as he looked at Natsu in the face. Natsu's face had pure anger on it as he stared at Grimmjow. Before he could make a move, Grimmjow felt his feet were frozen to the ground. Grimmjow looked up at Gray once more.

Gray had his right hand in the shape of fist laying on the open palm of his left hand. **"Ice Make: Lance"** Gray said as he pulls his arms back than extended his arms forwards as several curved ice lances shot out from his palms towards.

The lances hit dead on but broke on impact as soon as they hit Grimmjow. Grimmjow broke his feet out of the ice holding him in place but Erza came at him with two swords slashing at him. "Are you really gonna keep trying the same trick as before." Grimmjow said as he avoided each sword slash from Erza.

"I see you have a bone fragment attached to your face and your magic signature feels twisted and dark. What are you?" Erza asked him in between the swords slashes. "Along with all that you have a sword but you haven't even tried to reach for it since this fight started." Erza said as she was still attempting to cut him.

"I don't see a reason to bring my zanpakuto out on weaklings." The Arrancar said as he slipped past the blades "And as for was I am, I'll tell you if you manage to live through this fight." Grimmjow said as he punched the redhead in the chest with enough force to send her flying and shatter her breastplate in the process. Grimmjow could hear collective gasps from the crowd once Erza hit the ground

Erza stood up to reveal a white blouse underneath the breastplate. Erza's body was briefly covered by a glowing light before revealing her in a different set of armor than before.

Erza was now wearing a set of sliver armor that sported tiara with prominent metal wings, a neck guard with metal feathers in the center. A breastplate that extended to her hips but revealed the top of her breast along with her stomach, there was large flower positioned on the center of the breastplate. She had gauntlets that sported feather like pieces on the ends of it, she had feather like shoulder guards as well.

Around her waist was decorated with large metal plates in the shape of feathers that rested on top of a long skirt, underneath she wore plated boots decorated with ornaments shaped like wings. On her back were two sets of large metal wings. **"Requip: Heaven's Wheel" **Erza said as she summoned two one handed swords with feather shaped handguards.

'Her level power seemed to increase when she changed into that armor.' Grimmjow thought to himself as Erza launched herself at Grimmjow at a faster speed than before. She brought down one of the blades on Grimmjow who brought up his hand to block the attack.

As the sword made contact with his hand he wasn't expecting for it pierce through his iron skin and drawing blood. This both surprised and excited Grimmjow as he started to smile again. He jumped back only to jump in the way of Natsu and Gray as they were rushing him from both sides.

**"Ice Make: Sword" "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **Each said respectfully as they neared the blue haired Arrancar. Grimmjow blocked the sword with the back of his arm while catching the flaming fist in hand. He noticed that the ice sword managed to cut through his skin, while the managed to burn his hand.

'The power in their attacks has increased from what it at the start, interesting.' Grimmjow thought to himself before throwing Natsu into Gray. "Now this is starting to get interesting. You've actually managed to get through my Hierro. I guess you can handle fighting at the level of a Gillian, let's bring to Adjuchas than." Grimmjow said as he released his power.

Before Natsu, Gray, or Erza could question what Grimmjow was talking about they felt like they got hit by house as they got hit with tremendous pressure. They were staggering a before looking at the source of the pressure. Grimmjow was glowing blue as the pressure was being increased.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Gray asked as he was being forced to his knees. Natsu was on one of his knees and kept glaring at Grimmjow.

"Is gravity magic?" Erza questioned as she fell to one knee and was supporting herself with her swords, she looked around to see everyone in the crowd being brought to the floor but Ichigo who was standing perfectly fine.

"Magic? No this is just my spiritual pressure. You're much stronger than I thought you were but now let's see how you handle this level of power." Grimmjow said as his had a feral smile on his face.

"GRIMMJOW SEAL YOUR SPIRITUAL PRESSURE, YOU'RE GONNA KILL EVERYONE IN TOWN IF YOU DON'T!" Ichigo yelled from the sidelines as he saw the other spectators on the floor struggling to breath.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue before he sealed his spiritual pressure relieving everyone of the immense pressure. As soon as the pressure let up he shot towards Erza grabbing her by her neck before she could react.

As he was about to punch Erza in the face she summoned another sword similar to the ones in her hands above her head and somehow willed it to fly toward Grimmjow's head. He dodged it at the last second but didn't notice the second blade that appeared under him shooting upwards forcing him to release Erza otherwise get a sword through the jaw.

Grimmjow looked at Erza with a smile as a small cut appeared on his cheek but no blood came out of it. "You still managed to nick me by catching me off guard." He said as he jumped over Gray's ice sword aimed at his back. "Nice try snowflake but you're not sneaky enough." He said as he kicked Gray square in the face sending him flying a far distance away.

"Hey you bastard!" Natsu said as he started walking towards Grimmjow with his whole body covered in flames. "You're really starting to piss off." Natsu said as he stared down Grimmjow.

"Are you gonna do something about it?." Grimmjow asked as brought his hand up urging Natsu to come at him. Natsu shot himself at Grimmjow at faster speed than Grimmjow was expecting.

**"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn" **Natsu said as he headbutted Grimmjow square in the gut with enough force to make him skid across the ground a couple of feet. Grimmjow's smile widened as he grabbed Natsu by the back of the head than kneed him in the chest. Natsu was lifted off the ground but quickly recovered.

"I'm not done yet." Natsu said as he started throwing punches at Grimmjow was easily dodging them. For every couple punches Natsu threw at Grimmjow would counter with a punch of his own to the face of stomach.

"You're pretty resilient you know that?" Grimmjow told Natsu as dodged a few more punches before grabbing Natsu's head and slamming it into the ground with enough force to break the ground making a small crater around his head.

Grimmjow quickly turned around and grabbed both of Erza's swords. "Don't think I forgot about you." Grimmjow said as he crushed both blades drawing blood from his hands. Erza jumped back into the flying thanks to her armor. "So that armor allows you to fly?" Grimmjow asked as he could feel Erza's power start increasing.

Erza summoned several more swords around her body and they started to circle around her. "Dance, my swords." Erza said as the circle of swords started to circle around even faster than before she directed them at Grimmjow. **"Circle Sword" **Erza said as the swords flew at Grimmjow at high speeds in a disk formation.

As the attack started to approach Grimmjow he grabbed the hilt of his sword and sliced upwards the moment the attack was within range, destroying the attack along with the swords in the process.

Before anybody else do anything they were all hit a tremendous amount of pressure, more so than what Grimmjow released earlier. Grimmjow turned around knowing full well where it was coming from.

Nelliel walked onto the scene gaining everyone's attention before sealing her spiritual pressure. "That's enough Grimmjow you can stop fight now. I think I got all the information I needed." Nelliel said as she looked around, Natsu got up rubbing his head from the impact as he was getting up.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Gray asked as he was standing fine but was rubbing his nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

"An explanation would be very much appreciated." Erza said as she changed back into the armor she had on earlier but the breastplate wasn't broken on this one.

"Allow me to explain everything inside but for now just know that there'll be no more fighting from here on out." Nelliel said as she gestured towards the door to the guildhall. Erza opened the door to the guildhall allowing Nelliel to walk on in, the redhead kept her eyes on the slightly taller green haired beauty as she passed by.

Soon after everyone else started to walk in behind them mumbling and talking about the fight. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy were the last ones outside. Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow with his scowl in place. "You couldn't just turn down the fight could you?" Ichigo asked him as Grimmjow's smile was still in place.

"It's not my fault that you weren't able to control the situation inside." Grimmjow said in a mocking tone. "And besides it was hot head over there that provoked me in the first place." Grimmjow said as he looked over at Natsu who was covered in bruises but nothing fatal or life endangering, he was the worse for wear compared to Erza and Gray.

Natsu walked up to Grimmjow with a scowl looking up at the taller man. "I only attacked you because you smell of death. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything come to the guild and harm anyone inside. this guild is my family and I'll burn anything to ashes if my family is threatened in anyway." Natsu said still holding eye contact with the blue haired man.

"Is that a threat? If you think you can beat in fight I got news for you pal, I was no where near serious in that fight. I could've killed you dozens of times over in that little fight at any point, I just didn't cause if I wasn't for Nelliel in there and her back-up plan I would've ended you right here." Grimmjow said as leaned in towards Natsu and said said every word with an aura of maliciousness.

"I'll grow stronger in order to stop you if you ever harm a hair on anyone in there. That's not a threat that's a promise, I'll burn you to a crisp if you cross the line." Natsu said as he crossed his arms with a look of determination in his eyes.

Grimmjow's smile widen even more before he straighten himself, "I look forward to it." Grimmjow said before he started to walk away into the guildhall with his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo let out a deep sigh 'What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into Grimmjow?' Ichigo thought to himself before he, along with the remaining members, walked behind him.

**AN: That's the chapter, I know not much dialogue and that's what I was trying to do. I was aiming for more action in this chapter so I didn't focus on the dialogue. I felt like I did pretty alright in this chapter, it was enough to progress the story forward will also being a little entertaining. **

**I tried to balance it Natsu, Gray, and Erza as much as possible in this fight but it's been years since I've written a group fight so I don't think it was as well balanced as it could've been but oh well. I know I didn't get much of their personalities to show in this fight, I'm probably gonna get a few people asking me why Natsu was OoC, I tried to give some reason in the ending but I doubt that'll satisfy most of you. **

**Also the powerscaling I brought up at the beginning, I'll be stick to that for a bit, it'll change later on but at the moment that's where I place early Fairy Tail to Bleach.**

**That should be all, Maniac out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back, still around and kicking. So I started my new classes this week and honestly I can't believe that I've only uploaded like I think 1 or 2 chapters this whole summer, wanted to post more but things never pan out how you want sometimes. **

**I gotta give a shout out to NightApproaches for their review for the last chapter. It made me chuckle when I read it, more so than it probably should've honestly. It was pretty good and honestly I'd read an AU of just random stuff like that with Natsu. I knew some people were gonna point it out. **

**I didn't mention it in the last chapter but the whole Natsu smells death from Grimmjow; the smell isn't like him smelling a decomposing body or anything like that. It's more like Grimmjow over the course of his life as a hollow and an Arrancar is such a bloody one that I'm pretty sure that if you had a nose as good as a Dragon Slayer's you'd probably be able to smell all the dried blood cause the guy is more than likely soaked in it every other day. This smell is what alerted Natsu that Grimmjow was threat to the guild. And to repeat myself not cause he smelled like a rotting corpse on the said of the road.**

**I won't lie here I haven't watched much of pre-timeskip Fairy Tail since I've been too busy with work and other stuff that I haven't gotten around to it again so FT cast probably gonna be OoC again, I know I'm sorry just bare with me a little longer. If any of you are good at getting characters close to canon I'd appreciate the help so I don't keep having this problem.**

**This chapter is mostly just talking and introductions so enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 Over A Cup Of Tea**

Nelliel looked around the guildhall as she was making her way to the table in the center of the room, Erza following closely behind her. Nelliel noticed how uneasy and tense the situation making nearly everyone in the guildhall. "Do you have anything to drink in this establishment? Preferably any tea?" The green haired beauty asked as she sat down in a graceful manner, setting her sheathed sword on her lap.

"I'll make a fresh batch for you." A voice from behind the bar was heard saying as Erza sat in the seat directly across from her with a serious expression on her face. Nelliel's face was expressionless as she stared back at Erza. Nelliel was prepared for the first question the redhead had in mind.

"Who are you people and what do you want with Fairy Tail?" Erza asked with her arms crossed prepared to make a move at a moments notice.

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the one you fought earlier was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and the one that had arrived here at the same time as you is Ichigo Kurosaki. I want to apologize for Grimmjow's behavior earlier." Nelliel said as she gave a slight bow to Erza to show that she meant it.

Erza uncrossed her arms but kept the expression on her face. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh than stared back Nelliel. "There's no need for you to be apologizing to me, this is a big misunderstanding that needs to be cleared up. I want to know want your propose is for being here." Erza said in a strict and straight forward tone.

Nelliel leaned back into her seat and gave a small nod. "We came here with the intention of looking for information about traveling between worlds." The entire guildhall gasped at the revelation. Erza's eyes went wide for a brief moment before switching back to serious.

"Why are you looking for a way to travel between worlds?" Erza merely asked back as a cup of tea was set in front of Nelliel.

"If you're looking for travel between worlds you should take to Lucy, she's a Celestial Spirit wizard so she should know a little something about that." Nelliel looked up to the waitress that had served her her tea.

The waitress had long white hair that curled ever so slightly at the ends, with two strands of hair framing her face that reach to her chest. A distinctive trait about her hair was that she had a short upward ponytail tied above her forehead. Her eyes were blue, she had slightly pale skin and was about as tale as Erza was. She wore a maroon dress that went down to her ankles, the dress showed off her curvy figure and from looking at her Nelliel could tell they had a similar bust size.

the dress was adorned with two large, pink bows, one on her chest and the other on her waist. Both bows were attached to similarly colored trimmings, the one on the chest framing the ample neckline, acting as straps, the other around the waist. She had a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem in it and on her right wrist she had a bracelet of of white flowers around it.

"Where is this Lucy you speak of?" Nelliel asked as Grimmjow and Ichigo walked into the guildhall; Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy behind them. The crowd surrounding the three beauties opened up a direct path from the door to the table without speaking a single word.

"That one would be Lucy." The waitress said pointing out the blonde in the group. Nearly everyone in the room stared directly at Lucy the moment the words had left the waitress's mouth. Lucy was confused about why everyone in the guildhall were staring at her and started to nervously walk towards Erza at a fast pace, finding a spot behind her to watch the discussion.

"Did you manage to find out anything?" Ichigo asked Nelliel as he arrived at the table noticing the cup of tea on the table. "Haven't you gotten tired of tea by this point?" Ichigo asked taking a seat next to her.

"Apparently this Lucy is who have to talk to about traversing between worlds and no, I quite like the taste of tea." Nelliel added the last part in before taking a sip from her cup. Grimmjow stood behind her and clicked his tongue.

"I find that crap disgusting." Grimmjow said as he looked around the guildhall.

"Travel between worlds?! I don't know anything about that!" Lucy said with shock in her voice, getting everyone's eyes on her once more.

'Out of everyone here, it seems the redhead is the only one here with the strongest amount of power.' He thought to himself as he sensed around but then quickly gave a look to the waitress standing next to him.

"I'm Mirajane, would you like anything to drink?" Mirajane asked with a polite smile on her face. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as her stared at the white haired waitress in front of him.

"If you have any coffee I'll take that." Ichigo answered snapping Grimmjow out of his train of thought.

"Coming right up!" Mirajane said as she walked over to the bar to prepare Ichigo's coffee.

'What's wrong with her?' Grimmjow thought to himself as he watched her walk away.

Ichigo looked around and noticed Natsu standing not too far behind Erza Scowling at Grimmjow. Happy was sitting on the table eating a fish like the tension in the room didn't exist. 'That's one strange cat' The orange haired teen thought to himself.

"Back to the topic at hand." Erza said bring all attention to her. "Before I let you talk to Lucy, answer me this: why do you need a way to traverse between worlds?" The redhead as she looked Nelliel directly in the eyes.

"So we can head back home." Nelliel answered without a moment of hesitation. She noticed the confused looks she was getting once she said that. "We're not from this world, so we seek someone that could help us return to our own world." Finishing her sentence a loud collective gasp was heard from the crowd while leaving Lucy with a surprised look and Erza wide eyed once more.

"If your goal was to find a way back home than why did you have him hide on the rooftops as if to attack us at a moments notice?" Erza said as she stared at Grimmjow, who had a bored expression on his face.

"My intention wasn't to start a fight. The original plan was for Ichigo to come in here and ask around to gather information. We're not from around here, we needed to gather information on whether you were a threat to us or not." Nelliel said taking another sip from her tea just as Mirajane arrived with Ichigo's coffee.

Giving Mirajane a quick 'thank you' before turning his attention back to the discussion. "Look we didn't mean to start a fight-"

"Oh but I was sure hoping for one to happen." Grimmjow interrupted Ichigo with a smirk on his face. Ichigo ignored him and continued what he was gonna say.

"I was suppose to come in here and see if anyone had any information on being able to move between worlds. If talking didn't go smoothly and I found myself in a tight spot than Grimmjow was gonna bust in here and gauge how strong you guys were." Ichigo said before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Trust me I went easy and you guys still managed to go lower than my expectations." Grimmjow said letting out a small chuckle as looked around.

"You want to see just how strong I really am?" Natsu said from behind Erza, igniting his fist and slamming them into each other.

"I told you pipsqueak, I could've killed you at any time but if you want to give it another shot than come at me whenever you're ready." Grimmjow said with his iconic feral grin in place. Natsu launched himself towards Grimmjow but before he could clear the table Erza brought down her fist on top of Natsu's head with enough force that he went face first through the table and into the ground.

"Calm yourself Natsu, we don't know what they're capable of." Erza said as she watched Grimmjow's grin disappear from his face. "You said that if things went south than Grimmjow would gauge how strong we were. Am I to believe that he's the strongest in your group?" Erza asked watching Grimmjow smirk and open his mouth.

Ichigo was left dumbfounded at how Erza could continue the conversation like she didn't just punch someone into the floor with little to no effort on her part.

"At full power, the three of us are about equal in strength at the moment." Nelliel said interrupting Grimmjow from whatever he was gonna say causing him to click his tongue in annoyance.

"If that's the case than why would this guy be the one to fight us if you're just as strong as each other?" Gray asked from the sidelines.

"If a fight broke out and I had to defend myself from you guys than he would jump in and say that he was getting bored." Ichigo said giving a quick side glance at Grimmjow, who now had his hands in his pockets. "So we decided that Grimmjow would be the one to fight. But if he took things too far or one of you were in serious danger than I would've jumped in to stop him going any further." Ichigo added in and noticing the sudden realization on Gray's face that Grimmjow could've wiped them all out without really breaking a sweat.

"At least that was the original plan." Nelliel said as she finished taking sipping her tea then slid the cup to the side, signaling that she had finished it. "I didn't think that someone in here would derail the whole plan by simply starting a fight with Grimmjow from the start." Nelliel said as she noticed that Natsu was still laying on the ground unconscious with a huge lump on his head from where he got hit.

"I see than, had it not been for Natsu than we could've avoided all this by talking this out from the start." Erza said as she rose from her seat. She glanced at the three of them, looking at each carefully before she decided to speak. "I suppose the least I could do is let you talk to Lucy about finding a way home." Erza said as she turned to look at the blonde behind her.

"But I don't know anything being able to travel between worlds! I don't know how I can be of help to them." Lucy said in a worried tone as she looked at Ichigo and for a moment saw pain in his for a split second as she said that.

Erza turned to fully face her than took a step in front of her. The look on Erza's face was making Lucy sweat bullets as she was being stared down by the intimidating woman. Erza rose her left arm and brought to up to Lucy's head making her more nervous.

The redhead knight than grabbed Lucy's head and slammed her head into her breastplate surprising nearly everyone at the action. Nelliel was the first to pick up that it was meant to be some sort of hug, though the tears welling up in Lucy's eyes said otherwise.

"Nonsense, I heard that you were a capable mage. On my way back I had heard that Fairy Tail's newest member had defeated 20 Vulcans with just your finger." Erza said in an almost uplifting and proud tone.

Erza let go of her head and looked back the table with a smile on her face. "Yeah, that not what happened." Lucy said in a low voice with a sweatdrop as she rubbed the part of her head that had collided with Erza's armor.

"Is there anyone else in this guild that could possibly help us or has any information about this?" Nelliel asked Erza as she stood up from her seat, grabbing her scabbard as she rose.

"The only person who comes to mind would be the master but he's a meeting with other guild masters at the moment." Erza said as she brought up her hand to cup her chin as she was thinking.

"If the master knows something than we can wait for him here in the mean time." Nelliel said as Ichigo was finishing up his coffee and Grimmjow clicked his tongue in annoyance at the decision being made.

_'Ichi-'_ Ichigo vaguely heard his name being said in his ear causing him to quickly glance over his shoulder.

"Is everything alright Ichigo?" Nelliel asked him with some concern in her voice.

"Yeah, thought I heard something is all." Ichigo said brushing it off like it was nothing. 'Old man was that you?' He thought to himself hoping to hear something again but came up with nothing. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with his brow raised curious.

"Ah I almost forgot! Natsu, Gray I need your help for a job. Will you come with me?" Erza asked as she turned to look at Gray. Natsu shot up from the ground.

"HUH!?" The two said at the same time with expressions of pure shock on their faces. "Erza's asking from help for something?!" "That's the first time I've ever heard her say those words." "Is this really happening?" Were some of the things being said throughout the guild.

"We leave tomorrow morning. I'll tell you the details then." Erza said as she turned to walk away towards the door.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gray said trying and failing to get her attention.

"I didn't say that I was going." Natsu said popping up beside the half naked man.

Erza was already gone from view not hearing the protest of the two people she had asked from help. Nelliel started walking towards the door herself before Ichigo turned to look at her.

"Hey where are you going? I thought you said that we're gonna wait for the master to return." The teen had asked the Arrancar causing her to briefly stop in her tracks.

"I'll be right back, in the mean time go around making friends while we wait for that to happen." Nelliel said as she resumed her walk towards the door. "Oh, and Grimmjow don't destroy anything or kill anyone." Nelliel said giving him a look from over her shoulder.

"Don't think you can boss me around." Grimmjow said with a scowl and one hand on the hilt of his sword. Nelliel didn't acknowledge the threat and continued her walk before disappearing from view.

"Oh yeah who said that I want to go anywhere with someone as stupid as you?" Gray said as he was looking at Natsu.

"Who you calling stupid snow princess?" Natsu said back.

"I'm calling you stupid. I'm sure of it now, your flames must've finally melted what was left of your brain." Gray said as the two were now butting heads.

"Did I miss something? Why are they arguing with each other?" Ichigo asked out loud to no one in particular.

"This happens all the time." Happy said as he finished the fish from earlier before taking out another fish from the green bag on his back. Before either Ichigo or Grimmjow could say anything else Gray was thrown across the room.

"You got anything else to say ice stripper?" Natsu said with a smirk on his face. Gray threw a chair at Natsu which he dodged causing it to hit someone else than before anyone knew it, the entire guildhall was part taking in an all out brawl. Ichigo and Grimmjow managed to make their way to the sides of the room before things got crazy.

"These people are insane!" Ichigo said as he watched the chaos unfold. Grimmjow didn't say anything but gave a glance towards the door and used his sensing to find Nelliel.

'So she's with the redhead not far from here." He thought to himself before leaning on the wall with a bored look as he watched the brawl in front of him.

**AN: That's the chapter, really wanted Nelliel to be the focus for this one. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't know when I'll get around to the next one now that my classes have started but I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible. **

**By the way has anyone been keeping up with the sequel manga to Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest? If you have than what happened in the latest chapter with Lucy was pretty cool and interesting.**

**Like I said in the beginning if anyone is good at writing FT characters I'd appreciate it if you could give me some pointers on anything so I can make this story as good as it could possibly be. That's all for now, Maniac out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with a new chapter, one that actually progresses the plot a little more than what the last couple of chapters have been doing. Not gonna lie, I was having some trouble trying to figure out how to write the beginning part of this chapter, so sorry in advance if it seems out of place. Also I didn't realize how little I actually write for Happy till I started proofreading this chapter, he's kinda hard for me to write honestly and I'll need more ****practice writing him.**

**A few things I wanna bring up that doesn't really have much to do with the story, you can skip to the actual chapter if you're not interested. **

**So Starrk, Szayelaporro, and Aaroniero got new forms for the Bleach Brave Souls mobile game and they all look awesome, Aaroniero looks pretty disturbing which is still pretty cool looking. Starrk looks badass as always. The one I wanted to talk about was Szayelaporro, so it was revealed in the databook that his hollow hole was on the tip of his dick... for some that's not surprising given his character. Why I bring this up is because he has a tail in his new form... and it has his hollow hole on it, go check out his new form and given it a look. If I had to look at his new form with that knowledge than you should too.**

**I hope you guys have been keeping up with Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest, I'm liking it so far, liking what's been added to the lore of the series. Don't know if I'll be using any of it in the story, yet anyway. **

**That's all I've got to say for this part, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9 Traveling Buddies**

As Ichigo walked down the corridor of the train station, he noticed the strange looks he was getting in his direction. Well to be exact the looks that were aimed at the two people with him. He understood why they were receiving looks to begin with, he can fit in with how he's dressed. And whereas his hair color would stand out in his world, in this one he's just another teenager.

From what Ichigo could tell from what he's seen at the guildhall the day before it seemed that people are more free to able to dress how they want, well as long as they aren't naked, seeing how everyone acted when Gray lost his clothes.

The strange looks that were aimed at Grimmjow and Nelliel weren't from how they were dressed or that they carried around swords, it was that people couldn't stop looking at their hollow mask remnants since they resembled parts from skulls of animals.

"Doesn't all this unwanted attention bother you guys?" Ichigo asked as he stopped to look at the two.

"I don't give a damn about what people think about me." Grimmjow said with as he walked past Ichigo with a very bored expression on his face.

"Yet you hate it when people look down or pity you." Nelliel said as Grimmjow stopped in his tracks to look at her with a scowl.

"There's a difference, I'll destroy anyone that looks down on me." Grimmjow quickly glanced over at Ichigo still holding his scowl. "Don't think I've forgotten about our little rematch Kurosaki! When your powers returns to its full strength I'll be there to crush you and prove once and for all that I am the strongest!" Grimmjow said as his scowl was turning into a smirk.

Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow's claim. "Trust me Grimmjow, I haven't forgotten and I wouldn't have it any other way for our fight."

Nelliel looked between the two and could feel the excitement that each other had for their fight through her senses. Than something faintly picked up on the edge of her senses, almost as if it was hiding its presence. Nelliel quickly looked up at the ceiling but couldn't see anything but some shadows where the light couldn't reach.

Ichigo and Grimmjow noticed her reaction. "Is everything alright Nel?" Ichigo asked as both Grimmjow and him looked up trying to see if they could sense anything but were coming up empty.

"I thought I had sensed something but I guess it was nothing." Nelliel said as she turned to walk away. The two guys looked at each other with a puzzling look on their faces before they shrugged and walked after her.

As they keep walking they could see the reason why they were at the train station to begin with. "Why are we helping out the weaklings with whatever it is they're doing?" Grimmjow voiced his thoughts out loud as he looked at Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Erza standing not to far from them.

"I talked with Erza yesterday and offered our help. Who knows we could be beneficial to their success in this, maybe Grimmjow you'll find someone who can actually provide a good fight you during this." Nelliel said know full well that the last part is what truly interested Grimmjow.

"You had me at 'good fight'. It better not disappoint." Grimmjow said smirking.

As the trio made to the group Natsu was the first to react. "Why is he here?!" He said as he got in Grimmjow's face who's smirk turned into a smile.

"I was invited to come pipsqueak. If you have something to say about than how about you do something about it." Grimmjow said tempting Natsu to a fight. The latter took the bait and lit his fist ablaze; but before he could throw a punch Erza hit him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

"Natsu control yourself, I invited the three of them to help us in this mission. As much as I hate to admit it their strength is on a whole other level." Erza said as she crossed her arms looking at the three in front of her.

"I don't think I thanked you for buying our train tickets for us to join you on this trip." Nelliel said in a grateful tone towards Erza as she bowed in a respectful manner.

"No need to thank me, after our talk yesterday it made sense that you wouldn't have any money from this world to pay for anything." Erza said modestly.

"Speaking of strength how did I get dragged into this? I'm pretty sure with everyone here I'm not needed here at all." Lucy said as she sweatdropped remembering the kind of power being shown the day before.

"Nonsense Lucy, from what I heard you're a capable fighter in a fight. It would've been foolish of me to not bring you along." Erza said as she looked over at Lucy with a smile on her face. This made Lucy more nervous about being there than she already was.

"I gotta admit I'm pretty sure that these guys alone could probably do this job all on their own." Gray said as he was scratching the back of his head. Before he knew it Natsu was in his face.

"Are you saying that we're too weak to handle something like this?" Natsu said as he was butting heads with Gray.

"I'm saying that you might be too weak to handle this job flame breath." Gray retorted; but before it could go any further Erza grabbed their heads and slammed them into each other.

"What did I just say? Now behave yourselves on this mission." Erza said as she stood up over them with her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'ma" The two said in unison.

"She's gonna end up giving those two concussions doing stuff like that." Ichigo said to himself in a low voice. Ichigo looked over and noticed the huge cart full of suitcases that was with the group. "Did all of you decide to carry your luggage together?" The orange haired teen had asked as he kept looking at the cart.

"Actually that is all my luggage." Erza said as Ichigo's jaw dropped from the revelation.

**A couple of minutes later**

The group of eight were sitting in two booths; Ichigo, Lucy, Gray, and Nelliel in one booth while Erza, Grimmjow, Natsu and Happy sat in the other.

Grimmjow looked at Natsu as he looked a little green and ready to barf. "What happened pipsqueak? Was all that fire from earlier just for show?" Grimmjow said as he chuckled and found Natsu's suffering amusing.

Natsu tried to say something but the train started to shake a bit and any strength he managed to gather was quickly gone.

"Natsu gets motion sickness whenever he rides any vehicle." Erza explained his condition as she brought an arm over Natsu's shoulders. "come over here Natsu." She said as the sickly fire breather slid over to her. Before Grimmjow knew it Erza punched Natsu in the stomach so hard he was out like a light. "Now he can rest." Erza said as she put Natsu's head on her lap.

The group in the other booth didn't know what Erza did to Natsu and were kinda worried for him.

"So you guys never told us where you guys are from yesterday. After everyone started fighting there wasn't much of a chance to talk to you guys about where you came from." Lucy brought up trying to start a conversation.

"I come from a world that's not too different from this one really. We don't have magic in my world, it's more focused on advancements on technology." Ichigo started his explanation.

After some time he started talking about what he knew about the basic knowledge about souls, hollows, soul reapers and the different worlds. Nelliel cleared up any details that Ichigo missed or didn't get right, Grimmjow didn't say anything as they talked about how their worlds worked.

"Let me get this straight, Ichigo you're a soul reaper that also has hollow powers." Gray asked looking at Ichigo for confirmation.

"I'm a substitute soul reaper and trying to explain my powers in detail is pretty complicated." Ichigo said with sigh knowing how complicated his powers are. He left out the part about having Quincy powers and their history since he knows so little about it to begin with.

"Nelliel and Grimmjow are dead people that turned into monsters hundreds of years ago and then ripped off their masks to gain powers like a soul reaper, right?" Gray continued with his questions.

"To simplify it, that's basically how it works for us. Souls age much slower than living humans do so even though Grimmjow and me look like young adults, we're actually hundreds of years old." Nelliel said as she pointed out her young appearance to the group.

"Do you remember anything about your lives when you were alive?" Lucy asked curious about what kind of life the two Arrancar had when alive.

It's rare for hollows to keep their memories of their human life after becoming a Menos, though it might be possible to regain those lost memories. " Nelliel said as she looked at Lucy.

"Well looking at you Nelliel it seems like you were some kind of goat hollow before you broke your mask. What kinda of hollow was Grimmjow?" Lucy asked as she looked at Nelliel's mask remnant.

"I was a panther." Grimmjow answered pretty nonchalantly.

"A panther is just a bigger cat right? That means you're just a bigger version of me than!" Happy said from the seat next to Grimmjow as he held a partially eaten fish in his hands that he's been snacking on since the beginning of the train ride.

"Don't compare me to you, we're nothing alike so don't ever say that again." Grimmjow said with a scowl as he glanced over to Happy. Happy went back to eating his fish but with a sad look on his face after what Grimmjow told him.

"If what you told us is all true than that means that you confirm there's an afterlife right?" Lucy said as the realization of everything that was talked about finally processed in her mind.

"We don't know about this world, it doesn't seem to be connected to any of the other realms like Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, or the World of the Living." Nelliel said trying to calm Lucy down. "The fact that we found ourselves in this world was by chance, despite the fact that this world was in the Garganta like all the other realms nobody has ever been able to access it or even knew of its existence from our side." Nelliel was saying in thought as she put her hand up to her mouth.

"What is it that you're implying Nelliel?" Erza asked from the other booth, having been quiet as they were giving their explanation earlier.

"She's saying that this world was kept hidden from the rest of the other worlds for a reason." Grimmjow answered Erza's question before Nelliel could.

"Is there anything that you know of strong enough to be able to pull something like that off?" Lucy asked the three.

"To be able to hide a world like this from the other realms would require a crazy amount of power right?" Gray asked the three.

Nelliel give Ichigo a look that seemed like he understood without her saying anything. In the other booth Grimmjow sat with his arms looking out the window with an expressionless look, the three thought of one name at the same time. 'Yhwach'.

"It would require an immense amount of power to be able to do that." Nelliel finally answered Gray's question.

'They know something but they don't plan on saying anything.' Erza thought to herself as she noticed the brief moment of silence coming from the three.

"By the way how'd you guys manage to enter our world if you guys didn't know about it before?" Lucy asked, she could see Ichigo tense up at the question.

"We were in a fight inside the Garganta and ended up here." Ichigo said as he looked at Lucy.

"We were fighting off some sinners from Hell." Grimmjow said from his seat knowing full well what question was gonna be asked next.

"Hell..." Erza said in a low voice.

"Why were you fighting sinners from Hell?" Lucy asked in a shaky voice.

"Apparently the King of Hell wants Ichigo's head as revenge for whatever Ichigo did to him." Nelliel answered looking at Ichigo who looked deep in thought.

"What'd you do to piss off this King guy Ichigo?" Gray asked him nudging his arm trying to get his attention. Snapping out of his thought he looked over at Gray.

"I have a long list of people that want me dead, Grimmjow being one of them actually." Ichigo said as he gestured to the other booth.

"That King bastard is gonna have to kill me first cause I'll be the one that'll kill you Kurosaki." Grimmjow said from his booth with an almost feral smile on his face.

"By the way Lucy what kind of magic do you use?" Ichigo asked changing the conversation. "From what I saw Gray uses ice magic, Natsu uses fire, and Erza uses some kind of armor or weapons magic. What kind do you use?" Ichigo asked the blonde sitting across from him.

Lucy seemed to perk up and smiled as she reached to her side and pulled out a silver key. "I use Celestial Spirit magic." She said as he made a gesture with her hand holding the key. A small bright light appeared in front of her then as the light started to fade away the form of a small creature was becoming visible.

The creature didn't have much in terms of features. It was a short white creature with bland eyes and a golden carrot-like nose. Ichigo and Nelliel seems amazed that Lucy was able to summon such a creature out of thin air.

"So what is it?" Ichigo asked bluntly as the amusement quickly faded as he tried to wrap his mind around what it was.

"It's an adorable dog and his name is Plue!" Lucy said as she put the 'dog' up to Ichigo's face. Plue started to shake uncontrollably in Lucy's hands as she held him.

"Right." Ichigo said in an unsure tone. 'Cats look like cats but dogs look like that?' Ichigo thought to himself as he watched Lucy hand Plue over to Nelliel who held it more like a baby.

"It's so cute!" Nelliel said as she started to cradle Plue. Ichigo was kinda worried that she might crush it by mistake remembering how tight her hugs are.

"I use these keys to summon spirits from the Celestial world and make contracts with them so I they can help me." Lucy started explaining her magic as she pulled up a key ring with three intricately designed golden keys and four silver keys. "The gold ones are the keys of the Zodiac, there's only 12 in total in the whole world. They're the most powerful spirits. The silver ones can be found anywhere and are pretty common." Lucy said as she took Plue back from Nelliel who seemed kinda reluctant to give him back.

"LUCY! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Happy yelled as he jumped on top of the seat.

"What is it cat! You don't have to yell like that you know?" Lucy said she relaxed her body from Happy nearly scaring her to death from his sudden outburst, while loosing her grip on Plue who had the unfortunate fate of being her arms as Happy jump scared her.

"Virgo gave me this key after our last job to give to you. She said that after Everlue's arrest their contract was nullified so she wanted me to give this to you." Happy said as he reached into his green backpack and pulled out a golden key.

From what Ichigo could see it was as intricately designed as the other golden keys Lucy had. She grabbed the key from Happy and attached it to her key ring along with the rest of her keys.

"Now you have four out of the twelve Zodiac keys." Nelliel said as she saw the excitement on Lucy's face.

"By the way you mentioned a Celestial world where the spirits come from. Is there anyway to access it?" Nelliel asked remembering how Plue was summoned.

"I'm sorry but it's forbidden for any human to enter the Celestial Spirit World. Only Celestial Spirits are allowed in. I'd like to help you find a way to get back to your own worlds but there isn't much I can do." Lucy said as expression started to sadden as she was explaining it to Nelliel and Ichigo.

"It's fine Lucy, you're doing your best to help us in anyway you." Ichigo said as he gave her a small smile as a way to cheer her up.

"I see..." Nelliel said as she looked at Ichigo who was trying to hide his expression behind the small smile he gave Lucy but could see his somber expression in his eyes.

"By the way Ichigo, I use Ice Maker magic, not just any regular ice magic." Gray said as he put his right hand into a fist over his open palm on his left. Some cold air formed inside his hand then he opened it to reveal the Fairy Tail symbol made of pure ice. "I can make just about anything with my magic as long as I have a clear image in my mind." Gray explained his magic as simple as possible.

"Also Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Happy started to explain Natsu's magic power since he was still knocked out on Erza's lap. "He's impervious to just about all type of fire attacks and he can eat fire to replenish his magic power. It's an ancient type of magic that was used to slay dragons. He's dad Igneel taught him everything about it." Happy finished his explanation.

"If it's an ancient type of magic how did this Igneel teach him how to use it?" Nelliel asked Happy, curious about how such an old type of magic could be taught to anyone in modern times.

"Igneel was a dragon." Happy said as he sat down on top of the seats. The expressions on Ichigo and Nelliel faces were priceless to see for Happy. In the other booth Grimmjow's face was pure confusion and the only one to see it was Erza.

"WHY WOULD A DRAGON TEACH SOMEONE MAGIC THAT'S MEANT TO KILL THEM?!" Ichigo yelled out of pure shock.

"That's what I said when they told me too." Lucy said as she had a dumbfounded look.

"Who knows why a dragon would teach humans Dragon Slayer magic but one thing's for sure, no one's seen a dragon in hundreds of years." Erza said from her seat as he patted Natsu's head in her lap.

**Some time later **

The train arrived at the next train station after some time. In that time Erza had explained how her magic worked by explaining how she keeps weapons and armors stored in a pocket dimension all her own that allows her to switch between any of them at moment's notice.

"Your requip magic sounds very useful for just about any situation." Nelliel said as everyone was walking off the train.

"It's best to be prepared for all types of situations." Erza said then she noticed Nelliel holding her sword in hand. "If you'd like I can put your sword in my requip space." Erza offered as she held her hand out.

Nelliel had a thoughtful look on her face. She raised her arm as to give Erza her sword but than pulled back at the last second. "As useful as it is, you should teach me how to do it myself so I don't have to rely on you to hold my sword." Nelliel said as she gave a reassuring smile to Erza.

Erza turned to look at Grimmjow. "How ab-"

"Not happening, this stays by my side" Grimmjow said as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword, in an threatening manner towards Erza. The two glared at each other before Nelliel step in between them. "Grimmjow We're here to help them not fight them." Nelliel said as she practically stared daggers at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue than let go of the hilt then turned around.

"Now than-" Nelliel was saying before something hit her senses. She turned to look at one of the support beams up near the ceiling. 'It's what I sensed earlier.' Nelliel said to herself as she quickly jumped up to the beams.

She looked around but couldn't see anything up there. It hit her senses once more behind her, she made to turn but couldn't move a muscle.

"Long time no see Nelliel." A male voice said from behind her. Nelliel tried to force herself to turn but she found that was paralyzed by something she rarely ever felt... straight and utter fear.

"I never would've guessed that I would've found you hiding out here." The voice continued to speak as the man behind her placed a hand on her shoulder. Whoever the voice belong to radiated nothing but pure murderous intent, more so than anything she's ever felt come off Grimmjow.

"It seems we don't have time to continue our reunion here." The voice said as the mans hand left her shoulder and see could see Grimmjow jumping up to the support beams from the corner of her eye.

"Leaving so soon? Come on and fight you coward!" Grimmjow growled as he landed behind Nelliel sword at the ready. Grimmjow released enough spiritual pressure to show that he was ready for fight. It was also enough to get Nelliel back to her senses and was finally able to turn around.

All she saw of the man was that he was tall as he was getting consumed by the shadows around him. All Nelliel could make out were bright golden-yellow slit eyes and an eerie grin before he completely disappeared in the shadows. Grimmjow clicked his tongue in annoyance and sheathed his sword and turned to look at Nelliel.

The normally composed green haired beauty, currently had a look of terror on her face and was sweating profusely along with breathing heavily. She looked like it was talking her all to stand up in front of Grimmjow.

"What the hell happened to you?" Grimmjow asked with a curious look trying to figure out why she looked like that.

"I-I don't know." Was all she was able to get out of mouth.

**AN: That's the chapter, I just want to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for allowing me to use their OC for this story. There's a lot planned for this new guy and how he knows Nelliel. We're also gonna start the Lullaby arc next chapter so get ready for what I have in store for that, Definitely gonna change some stuff around from the canon starting next chapter. **

**I don't really have much else to say here so till next time Maniac out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with a new chapter, the start of the Lullaby arc starts now. I feel like I did a good job with this chapter but I also feel like everything is all over the place or at least weirdly paced? I don't know I don't really feel all that satisfied with it. Now I have gotten some questions about the guy from last chapter, he's an OC that was created by Antex-Legendary Zoroark, which again I gotta give credit for letting me use their OC. I have plans for where I want the story to go so don't worry, I'll try to make sure this story doesn't get dull, anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10 The Flute**

The group looked on as Grimmjow jumped onto the support beams and slashed at an unknown enemy in the shadows behind Nelliel. Ichigo grabbed the wooden badge that's been hanging by his belt loop. "Gray I need you to stand behind me!" Ichigo said with a scowl and a serious tone.

Gray didn't hesitate to stand behind Ichigo as he placed the badge over his chest. The moment the badge touched his chest his body started to fall backwards towards Gray direction who quickly went to grab Ichigo before he hit the floor. Ichigo looked like he was asleep in Gray's hands but when Gray looked up to where Ichigo was standing he, along with everyone else was in utter shock.

Ichigo stood standing before himself but was dressed much more differently. "So I take it this is how you look when you fight as a Soul Reaper?" Erza was the first to snap out of her bewilderment. She eyed each of Ichigo's weapons with caution, as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah this is how I fight. I need you guys to keep an eye on my body." Ichigo said as he turned his sights toward where Grimmjow and Nelliel were standing on the support beam but noticed whatever or whoever was up there was long gone. He was about to jump towards them when he sensed something dark coming from the train, as if it was a reaction to his power whenever he went into his Soul Reaper form.

**'Hey Ki-...check...-he tra-...some-...restin-' **_'__Ichigo there's...-vil in...stop it befo-' _Ichigo heard inside his mind but couldn't hear the full sentence but recognized the voices in his head. 'Zangetsu!? Old Man!?' Ichigo said back to himself hopeful to hear more but was met with silence.

"Ichigo is everything alright?" Lucy spoke up snapping Ichigo from what looked like a trace from an outside point of view. The train started to move to leave the station and Ichigo realized something, he turned to group with some worry in his eyes.

"Where's Natsu?!" Ichigo said noticing the pink haired fire mage wasn't with them.

"He must still be on the train!" Happy said as he flew into the air with his wings as he pointed at the train, which was already gone from the station heading towards it's next stop.

"It's my fault, I knew Natsu hated public transportation but I forgot to get him off the train alongside with us, now he has to suffer that torment till it stops." Erza said as she in a disappointed tone towards herself.

"This isn't the time for that, there's something on that train with him!" Ichigo said as he started to move after the train.

"How are you gonna catch up to the train? It's long gone at the is point, we'll have to stop the train from this end if we want a chance to catch up." Gray pointed out as he pointed to the control room not far from them.

"I'll catch up to the train you guys just worry about meeting me at the next stop, hopefully Natsu will be alright till I get there and make sure nothing happens to my body while I'm gone." Ichigo said as he disappeared from sight, catching everyone off guard.

"He disappeared!" Lucy said looked over to where Ichigo was once standing.

"He didn't disappear, he simply moved faster than we could see, I barely was able to catch it myself. His speed is remarkable." Erza said as she looked on impressed.

**Grimmjow and Nelliel, moments ****before**

"What the hell happened to you?" Grimmjow asked with a curious look trying to figure out why she looked like that.

"I-I don't know." Was all she was able to get out of mouth.

Grimmjow turned to look at where the mystery man was standing before being sucked in to the darkness by the shadow. "Friend of yours or something?" He asked pretty nonchalantly to Nelliel.

"I don't know who that was but he seemed to know me though." Nelliel said as she managed to get control of her breathing.

"Whoever he was, he was able to keep his spiritual pressure low enough to where I couldn't sense him. Next time I see him he's not getting away so easily." Grimmjow said with a scowl.

Nelliel wiped off the sweat from her forehead and finally managed to compose herself fully. 'Who was that man and how does he know me?' Nelliel thought to herself just as something caught hers and Grimmjow's attention from below, the two looked over to where the group was standing and felt an ominous presence coming from within the train.

"Something is definitely on that train, how'd we miss it when we were on it?" Nelliel said and questioning how something as dark and twisted slip past their senses. She watched as the train was leaving the station then moved her attention to Ichigo and the Fairy Tail group.

"Whatever the reason it does't seem like it'll bore me for the time being." Grimmjow said with smile on his face as he eyed the direction the train was heading. Nelliel stuck her arm out to stop Grimmjow from chasing after the train.

"Before we do anything that could cause problems, lets regroup with the rest and see what our next course of action will be." Nelliel said earning a growl from Grimmjow. The two noticed Ichigo give chase after the train. "Seems like Ichigo is already going after the train." Nelliel said as she jumped down from the support beam down to the rest of the group.

"I'm not letting Kurosaki have all the fun." Grimmjow said as he landed next to Nelliel. Grimmjow gave Nelliel a side eye glance before his signature feral smile inched across his face. Nelliel realizing what he was going to do tried to reach over to grab him but Grimmjow disappeared with a buzzing noise following after.

"Damn it!" Nelliel said to herself as she clenched her stretched out hand into a fist. She brought her hand down to her side as Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza ran up to her.

**On the train**

Ichigo appeared on top of the train of the train, using his senses he found where on the train the dark sensation was from earlier. "Damn it, it's already made it's way to Natsu!" Ichigo though as he drew the smaller blade from his hip. Just than he heard a buzzing noise come from behind him, knowing full well who it was.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun now did you?" Grimmjow said as he started walking towards Ichigo as he started to release spiritual pressure. Ichigo instinctively tightened his grip on his sword. "Why so tense Kurosaki? I'm not here for you, yet anyway." Grimmjow said as he walked past Ichigo and raised one arm over his head.

Grimmjow swiped his arm to the side as he made a clawing motion with his hand. The air pressure from the swing cut the front part of the train car clean off but it didn't cut all the way down to the rails so the train could keep moving forward. Ichigo was astonished at the precision of the attack.

Grimmjow walked forward than let himself fall into the giant gaping hole he made as he landed in front of Natsu, who was on the floor motion sick and trying not to barf as his body was being forced to the ground by Grimmjow's power, and someone else kneeing behind him. Ichigo landed next to Grimmjow taking in the sight before him.

The man kneeing behind Natsu looked like he would be slightly shorter than Ichigo. He had black hair that tied back into a spiky ponytail, which reminded Ichigo of a certain redhead he knew. He had on a white high collared shirt over a plain dark red undershirt, aquamarine pants, black shoes, and he had black earrings in each ear.

"Who are you two? What did you do to me? Are you here for this Fairy Tail trash?" The man said as he tried to lift himself up but Grimmjow kept him pinned down with an intimating amount of spiritual pressure. Grimmjow sealed his power and grabbed the guy by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"You don't need to know who I am and I sure as hell ain't here for that annoying brat, I'm here for this." Grimmjow said as he reached into the one of the man's pockets and pulled out what looked like a wooden stick. Grimmjow could feel a dark power pulsing as he grabbed it, he then threw the guy into the wall at the other end of the train car.

"You gotta be joking, this little thing was giving off all that dark power?" Grimmjow said disappointed as he inspected the wooden piece. It had a skull with three eye sockets on one end, several evenly spaced holes on one side, and what looked like roots on the other end.

Ichigo sheathed his sword back on his hip as he eyed the dark object in Grimmjow's hand. "What is it?" He questioned.

"Hell if I know. Hey you, what is this thing?" Grimmjow turned to look at the guy as he was getting up from begin thrown earlier.

"You said you came here for it and don't even know what it is?" The guy said with a chuckle as he looked at the two standing before him.

"If you think this is funny, maybe you'll find it funny when I take your legs from you next." Grimmjow said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. The guy started to start sweating at the threat.

"It's the demon flute Lullaby. It's said that the flute is able to kill anyone that listens to its melody." The guy was quick to spill any info he knew about it.

"You're gonna tell us everything you know about this and what you were planning on doing with it." Ichigo said as he walked up to the guy with a scowl, Grimmjow walking behind him, which scared the guy even more than Ichigo.

"Is someone... gonna... stop... this train?" Natsu said from the floor feeling slightly more relieved as his body wasn't being pinned to the ground but was still trying not to barf.

**Train station moments after Grimmjow left**

"Nelliel are you all right? What happened?" Lucy asked in a panic as Nelliel unclenched her fist and let out a sigh.

"I'm fine for the time being, nothing you gotta worry about but we gotta catch up with Ichigo and Grimmjow." Nelliel said as she started to walk forward.

"Let me guess you can move just as fast as Ichigo and Grimmjow did just a few moments ago?" Gray asked the green haired Arrancar expecting her to have disappeared before their eyes like the other two.

"Yes I can, with Sonido I can catch up to them fairly easy even from this distance but I won't leave you guys behind." Nelliel said as started to pace back and forth thinking of way to catch up without leaving the rest of the group behind.

"It's incredible that they can all move that fast, makes you wonder just how strong their world is compared to ours." Lucy said as she started to sweatdrop at the type of enemies Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nelliel have faced in their lives.

Is there some form of transportation we can take from here where all of us can take to reach them?" Nelliel asked the group

"I know just what we can use." Erza said as she thought of the perfect transport to get them to catch up.

**Moments later**

The group rode in what looked like a car with the majority of the front missing, where the engine was suppose to be was a seat and a steering wheel. Erza was driving as she had a something wrapped around her wrist that connected to the car. Gray, Lucy, Happy and Ichigo's body were in the back of the car.

"This works but we need to go faster than this." Nelliel said as she sat next to Erza. Nelliel could sense Erza's magic power being poured into the car to make it go faster.

"Erza at this rate you're gonna be too tired to fight if you keep draining your power like this." Nelliel said as she noticed how Erza was starting to look fatigued from pouring so much power into the car.

"It's alright, as long as we catch up to the train and stop whatever is on the train than me wasting my magic power doesn't matter." Erza said as she started to pour even more power into the wristband.

Nelliel grabbed Erza's wrist which made Erza look at her in the eye. "I need you to stop for a moment." Nelliel said in a stern tone, The gaze Nelliel gave Erza told her that she knew what she was doing. Erza stopped the car to screeching halt.

"Hey next time give us a heads up before slamming on breaks like that!" Gray said as he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

Nelliel took the wristband off of Erza and wrapped it around her own wrist.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked as Nelliel started to pour her own power into the car.

"Compared to you, I won't lose much power doing this. I'll still be able to fight even if this managed to drain half my power. I'll provide the power, you drive." Nelliel explained in an almost maternal tone.

Erza sighed but complied with Nelliel's demand. She slammed the accelerator all the way and launched off. With Nelliel's power fueling the car they were moving faster than before. The two heard a collective THUD come the back of the car.

Nelliel didn't even need to use her senses to be able to tell that everyone slammed into the back of the car as Erza launched off.

**On the ****train**

"That's what you plan to do with this flute?" Ichigo asked as he now held the Lullaby flute in his hands. "You use this than wouldn't your friends in your guild also die when it's used?" Ichigo started to point out the risk for using the flute as he paced back and forth in the train car.

Natsu was now sitting in a booth as it was slightly easier on him than being on the floor. Grimmjow was leaning on the wall next to Kageyama, he gave up his name earlier as they were interrogating him. Grimmjow seemed bored with all the details of the plan, he was more disappointed knowing that he probably won't be getting a good fight anytime soon.

Ichigo looked at the Lullaby flute in his hand, it was pulsing more than it was earlier, almost as if it was alive. Ichigo than place it inside his shihakusho and looked at Grimmjow for a brief moment before looking away as Grimmjow didn't bother to acknowledge that Ichigo looked his way.

"Kageyama you said that your entire guild is meeting up with you at the next stop?" Ichigo asked as he stopped his pacing to look at the slightly older man. Kageyama nodded his head. Ichigo let out a sigh "Than I guess we'll have to confront them there than and make sure they don't get the flute." Ichigo said as he looked out the window and noticed the train was entering a canyon.

"You really think that you two and that Fairy Tail fly are gonna be enough to stop the entire Eisenwald guild?" Kageyama asked the orange haired teen before him only to receive a scowl from him. The look in Ichigo's eyes told Kageyama that stopping that many people doesn't seem like much more than a chore to him.

"Even if you managed to take down the whole guild you still have to worry about Erigor." Kageyama said with a sweatdrop as he noticed Ichigo still didn't seem too worried about fighting a large number of people at once.

"That reaper guy you were talking about earlier? He might call himself a reaper but from what I've seen not many people in this world really match up to the power of a real Soul Reaper." Grimmjow said pretty bluntly.

"Soul...Reaper...?" Kageyama said as looked from Grimmjow to Ichigo and his expression quickly became one of internal panic.

Just then the sound of a vehicle could be heard speeding up to the side of the train. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked out the window to see Nelliel and Erza driving up to the train in a car-like vehicle.

"Took you long enough to show up." Grimmjow yelled out to the two in the car. Ichigo looked in the back and noticed Lucy, Happy, Gray and someone else in the backseat with them. He realized soon enough who was in the back as soon as he saw the bright orange hair.

"DID YOU BRING MY BODY WITH YOU?!" Ichigo yelled out in annoyance to everyone.

"You said to make sure nothing happens to it." Lucy said as she rolled down the window to answer him.

A vein popped from Ichigo's forehead "I meant to keep it safe not to bring it to a potentially dangerous situation." Ichigo said as he pointed up ahead.

Up ahead of the train the group could see a small town, they could also feel a bunch of magic powers gathered waiting in the town. "No time to explain, just know a bunch of people from a dark guild are waiting up ahead to ambush and take the train. We're gonna stop them here so they can't move on with their plans." Ichigo yelled.

"How do you know all this?" Erza asked back trying not to crash the car into the side of the train with the speed they were going at. Grimmjow walked up to the giant opening he made to the train car and held Kageyama over the edge. The terrified man held on for dear life to Grimmjow's arm hoping that Grimmjow wouldn't let him go.

"He told us what was going on." Grimmjow said as he pulled Kageyama back in and threw him into one of the booths.

"That's Kageyama from the Eisenwald guild! What's he doing here?" Erza asked as she got a quick glance at him before Grimmjow threw him back inside.

"Like I said no time to explain just be ready for a fight." Ichigo said as the group noticed how close the town and more importantly the train station was. All the while the Lullaby flute began to continue pulsing all the while.

**AN: That's how the Lullaby arc starts, I got some interesting fights lined up for the next couple of chapters so get ready for those. Also get prepared for some deviations from the canon from this point on cause next chapter is gonna start making some serious changes to the Fairy Tail canon, till next time Maniac out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I'm back, I didn't forget about this story I've just been too mentally exhausted from class and work to get around to writing more than a bit whenever I actually get a chance to write. Brytiago I'm sorry but I can't do a version for Naruto with only Toshiro, I already have stories planned after this one and those are gonna take some time to do so I won't be taking any request from anyone about writing a story request, schedule's busy enough as it is.**

**By the way has anyone been reading the Fairy Tail, Rave Master, Edens Zero crossover manga that just come out Heroes? If not what about Edens Zero and Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest? I'm liking them so far. Anyway here's a new chapter for you guys, I tried to make it as good as possible to make up for the long wait but I don't know if it'll live up to your expectations.**

**Chapter 11 Unexpected Guest**

Ichigo looked on ahead and sensed the large amount of magic energy amassed at the train station. He knew the overall power that he was sensing was something he could handle on his own but not knowing their abilities could be his downfall. He started to focus on the biggest source of power out of them and a quick glance at Grimmjow told him the blue haired Arrancar was doing the same thing as him.

"If that Erigor fella is the strongest fighter they have, than no point in me fighting someone as weak as a Gillian." Grimmjow said as he plopped down on a nearby seat with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Weak? Erigor is not someone you call weak by any means of the word." Kageyama said in a defensive tone towards Grimmjow.

"I don't know what clarifies as strong in this world but from what I've sensed so far not one person in this world surpasses the level of even the weakest of the Menos class." Grimmjow said not even bothering to give the dark guild member a glance in his direction.

Kageyama had a very confused look on his face as Grimmjow mentioned the Menos class. Ichigo caught the look on his face and not wanting to explain that they were from a different world, especially in this situation, he didn't say anything.

The train was slowing down to a stop as it had finally reached the train station. Nelliel had stopped supplying the car with her spirit energy as Erza was slowing the car down to a stop next to the train. Ichigo looked out of the giant hole in the train car and got a good look at just how many members were in the dark guild Eisenwald waiting to board the train.

Eisenwald didn't wait for the train to open the doors as some of its members had started to pry some of the doors open on their own. Before the doors could fully be opened, buzzing could be heard and they were all getting pinned to the ground by a large amount of pressure.

"What's going on?"

"I can't move my body!"

"What kind of magic is this?!"

"Is this gravity magic?"

Some of what could heard throughout as all of Eisenwald were trying their best to stand up or force their bodies to move but the more they tried the heavier the pressure became. One of the members was able to turn their head far enough to see a sight of green hair standing not to far from them.

Nelliel stood a couple of feet from the dark guild as she was pinning them to the ground with her spiritual pressure. The look on her face was one of disappointment. 'Even in other worlds there will always be those that crave nothing but violence and destruction.' The green haired Arrancar thought to herself thinking how quickly the dark guild resorted to brute force.

the doors to the train were now open but the passengers inside were too terrified to move, much less get out of their train cars. In their eyes a large group of people were about to force their way into the train but were pinned to the ground by an unknown force.

"THE TRAIN STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu yelled as he jumped out of the train car from the hole and onto solid ground. He looked over to see Nelliel standing over Eisenwald as Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lucy were walking up to him.

"No way! That one chick brought all of Eisenwald to their knees! This can't be happening!" Kageyama said with panic in his eyes as he peeked from inside the train car to see what's going on outside.

"Are we even need to help out here? She seems to have this handled on her own pretty well." Lucy said with a deadpan look watching Nelliel.

"We don't know if this is all of Eisenwald's members, there could be some hiding. Don't let your guard down for one second." Erza said as she looked up at Kageyama. "And you're coming with me." The red haired knight said as she yanked him from the hole onto the ground than started to drag him along as she made her way to Nelliel.

Ichigo jumped out of the hole as he gave a glance at Eisenwald than looked the group in front of him almost as if looking for something. "Where's my body?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"You said not to bring it into a dangerous situation so its sitting in the car. Lucy said as she pointed to the backseat of the car.

"This is still a dangerous situation regardless." Ichigo said with some irritation in his voice. The orange haired teen grabbed his body from the car and jumped back into the train car and set his body down in one of the booths in a comfortable position.

Grimmjow had moved from the seat to the edge of the hole looking over at Nelliel. A brief memory came to mind as he watched, one where he had tried to leaving an Espada meeting to fight Ichigo when he invade but got pinned to the ground by Aizen. Grimmjow scoffed at the memory with annoyance.

"I have a question." Lucy spoke up as she looked over at Grimmjow. "From what I can tell this is the same move she used on us yesterday to stop your fight with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Back then she pinned everyone but you and Ichigo to the ground. How come we're still standing fine over here but Eisenwald isn't?" The blonde wizard asked her question and from the look on Grimmjow's face it didn't seem like he would answer.

"That 'move' she's using isn't a move at all it's called spiritual pressure and it's the result of when we release our power, it doesn't even have to be at full strength. And you're not getting crushed by it right now cause she's aiming her spiritual pressure on them not her surroundings." Grimmjow answered back his expression unchanged.

"My guess is that she's probably focusing her power on them so that the passengers don't get hit by any of it." Ichigo voiced his thoughts as he walked over to the edge.

"By the way what was Eisenwald's plan here? What were they gonna do with a train?" Gray said as he gave the train a quick look over, aside from the giant hole in the train car and some of the doors bent or broken the train seemed otherwise fine.

"They wanted the train so they can get to the masters meeting and use this." Ichigo started to explain what he learned from Kageyama as he pulled out the Lullaby flute from within his shihakusho.

**Erza and Nelliel**

Nelliel hasn't moved from her position as Erza walked up behind her with Kageyama in tow. "Get in there with them." Erza all but commanded him as she shoved him past Nelliel. The moment his body passed Nelliel's he felt like his body was being pinned down by some kind of invisible weight as he fell to his knees.

"This is the same thing as that guy with the blue hair. what's going on?" Kageyama said as he started to sweat trying to get up.

Erza stopped right next to Nelliel as she looked impressed at what Nelliel was doing. Erza looked through the crowd of Eisenwald members before she stopped on someone with silver hair.

"Erigor!" Erza said with some shock in her voice drawing the attention of the silver haired man.

The man turned his head in her direction with great effort. Once his eyes landed on Erza he started to scowl as he tried to move but Nelliel was making sure he couldn't.

"Titania Erza! Do you really think that some Fairy Tail trash can stop us? I'll find a way to get out of this and I'll make sure you pay." Erigor said as he was still trying to get up.

"Erza who is this man?" Nelliel said as she looked at Erigor with with an unreadable expression.

"This is Erigor the Reaper, he gained that epithet after taking on so many assassination contracts. He's ruthless and uncaring on any job he takes. He's extremely dangerous." Erza gave a short explanation on the man in front of them.

Erigor looked at Nelliel with a confused look on his face but was masking it with his scowl. "You don't who I am but still came out here to stop me? That will be your downfall." Erigor said as his scowl deepened.

Nelliel narrowed her eyes as she started to look around using her senses trying to find something. 'Something's not right here. I can feel it in my gut that something's not right. Whatever that dark energy that was coming from the train it seems Ichigo and Grimmjow had it covered by the time we got to them.' Nelliel thought to herself before looking at Erza.

"Erza have the train conductor move the train out of the station and tell the passengers to stay put." Nelliel said earning a nod from Erza as she went to do what she was told. 'Something is definitely not right.' Nelliel thought to herself as an unpleasant feeling was making its way up her spine not noticing a shadow make its way from under the train towards Nelliel.

**Ichigo's group**

"To think, if you guys weren't here to stop him from making it back to Eisenwald just how many lives could've been lost because of that flute." Lucy said as she thought about what could've happened if Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't make it to the train on time to stop Kageyama from reaching Erigor.

"Who knows what could've happen but it's a good thing you guys are so powerful or we could've been in a tight spot ourselves." Gray sad with a smirk.

"These guys are nothing but weaklings, even girly here could take most of them on by herself." Grimmjow said as he talked about Lucy who didn't know whether to take it as compliment to her strength or an insult but she wasn't gonna say anything back to Grimmjow.

Just than the train started to move forward as Erza was making her way towards the group.

"Hey Erza why did the train move?" Lucy asked as the train had left the station but stopped far enough away to a safe distance.

"Nelliel told me to have the conductor move the train out of the station as she had a bad feeling about something." Erza said glancing at everyone.

'If that's the case than it's a good thing I put my body in there.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"So what happens now?" Happy asked as he used his wings to fly up to eye level with everyone.

"We wait till the Rune Knights show up to arrest all the Eisenwald members." Erza said as she crossed her arms.

Before anyone could say anything else Nelliel landed in front of the group, her sword drawn from it's sheath. Everyone looked at her and she seemed fine but she had a cut on her right cheek and her eyes seemed panicked.

The group looked over to where she was standing previously and saw a large shadowy blade sink into the ground before disappearing completely. The Eisenwald guild started to stand up from the ground now that they weren't being pinned by Nelliel's spiritual pressure. Some of the members started patting Kageyama on the back telling him "Good job".

"That wasn't my shadow magic." Kageyama told the dark guild as he looked at the spot where the shadow blade had disappeared from.

"It wasn't him that saved your miserable lives." A voice could be heard but no one could pin point where it was coming from.

"This voice! It's the man from earlier!" Nelliel said as she started to sweat a little from her forehead. Her mind flashed back to earlier to the support beams in the train station.

Grimmjow noticed Nelliel's reaction and let a smile make it's way across his face. "So you didn't run away after all." Grimmjow said with excitement in his voice as his body started to shake with anticipation.

A circular shadow formed in between both groups as someone started to come up from within. The shadow then disappeared below the man as he was fully standing looking in Nelliel's direction.

The man was clearly much taller than Grimmjow, who was the tallest in the group, and he wore a black coat with a hood covering his face and a waist-high slit going up the back. It had a zipper that fastened from the top and zipped down the seal of the coat. Silver drawstrings hung on each side of the hood each decorated with a large silver bead hanging at the ends. A silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical beads hanging on top of it hung on either side of the collarbone. Not much else could be seen on the man's body as the coat covered his whole body but one of golden-yellow slit eyes could be seen from under the darkness of the hood.

"I wasn't trying to save your lives but the added chaos you may cause could be entertaining." The man said as he raised his left hand to reveal the Lullaby flute resting in it. Everyone's went wide eyed as they saw the flute in the man's hand then quickly looked at Ichigo.

"How did he?!" Ichigo questioned out loud as he started patting down his shihakusho making sure the flute was indeed gone.

"Anywhere the light doesn't shine is my domain as the shadows listen to my commands." The man said as he tossed the flute over his shoulder towards the Eisenwald guild.

"I have no interest in that flute do what you were going to do with it and don't get in my way." The man warned in a very nonchalant way but both groups could feel the weight of the threat in the man's words.

"Don't get in our way and we won't get in yours." Erigor said as he walked forward and picked up Lullaby from the ground. "Alright everyone time to take over that train as planned." Erigor commanded as all the dark guild members started to run towards the train since it was no longer at the station.

"We have to stop them!" Lucy yell as Natsu shot forward at the man with his fist on fire.

Natsu threw a right hook at the man only for him to grab the flaming fist in the palm of his hand.

"Compared to Hell your flames aren't much but an annoyance." The man said before kneeing Natsu in the gut than tossed him through a nearby wall completely destroying it.

"NATSU!" Both Lucy and Happy scream

"Did he say Hell? He must be a sinner!" Ichigo said as he drew the larger blade from his back but just than Grimmjow shot forward barehanded.

"This time I'm not letting you get away so easily." Grimmjow said as grabbed the sinner's throat. Grimmjow started adding force behind his grip so he wouldn't get away.

The sinner simply turned into a shadow and traveled along Grimmjow's arm to his back before re-materializing behind him and round house kicking him in the neck. The force of the kick was enough to make Grimmjow skid across the ground a few feet as he tried to regain his balance.

"My target is Ichigo Kurosaki, if you wish to interfere than I'll have to eliminate you." The man said in almost stoic fashion but Grimmjow could feel the blood lust coming from the sinner.

Grimmjow brought up a hand up to his neck as he rubbed it a bit. "You wouldn't be the first to try but trust me I'm one tough bastard." Grimmjow said as a feral smile appeared on his face.

**AN: That's the chapter, looks like the mysterious guy from chapter 9 is back. I gotta give thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark once more for letting me use their OC for this story. **

**Don't worry the next chapter shouldn't be as long of a wait like this one, I'm trying to get more written now that I actually have more time, and more energy, to do so. Don't know when next chapter will be out but I do know it's in the works.**

**Till next time Maniac out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with the longest chapter I've written so far for this story. I hope you enjoy cause I spent a good while trying to proof read it repeatedly but I'm sure that I missed a few errors as I've had to rewrite a lot of this chapter a few times to be satisfied with it. I tried to make sure that what I wanted to be in this chapter stayed and what I didn't got removed. I don't have much else to say for this chapter so enjoy.**

**Chapter 12 A Reapers Battle**

Grimmjow stared at the sinner with a crazed smile on his face as he bent down into a crouching position. Then launching himself forward at high speeds, he brought his hand down in a clawing motion on the sinner's face only for his hand to phase through as the sinner turned himself into a shadow causing the air pressure from Grimmjow's attack to leave four large claw marks that stretched from in front of him, across the train tracks to the buildings on the other side.

The sinner rematerialized behind Grimmjow like before with a kick aimed at Grimmjow's left midsection. Thinking on his feet Grimmjow leaned as far to his right as he could as the kick passed over his face. Slamming his right hand into the ground and spinning backwards, Grimmjow brought his left leg up as he tried to slam the back of his heel into the sinner's face only to fail as it phased through like he wasn't there.

Scowling at his opponent, Grimmjow disappeared via Sonido before reappearing above the sinner with his right fist cocked back. Aiming for his head Grimmjow brought his fist down only to be met with his fist once more phasing through like all his previous attempts.

Grimmjow jumped back from the sinner with a scowl now replacing his feral look from earlier. As his feet touched the ground a shadow blade shot up from the within the cracks next to him. Not having enough time to react Grimmjow was barely able to block the blade with his own sword as it came close to stabbing him in the abdomen.

"If you wish to continue your futile assault than I can assure you, you'll die a most painful death." The sinner said in a stoic tone as he turned to look at the blue haired Arrancar, who only smirked at the remark.

"You think you can scare me with one attack? You must be talking to someone else who actually buys your bullshit." Grimmjow said as he brought his sword up to eye level.

"Than so be it." The sinner said as he brought up his left arm. Shadows started to swirl around him as Grimmjow got into a readied stance to defend himself.

Just than Natsu shot out from under the rubble with his body on fire towards the sinner. Natsu went to knee the sinner in the face but the sinner blocked it with the palm of his left hand stopping the swirling shadows around him. Natsu than lit his left arm on fire and went for a left hook but was blocked once more with the sinner's right hand.

Grabbing Natsu by the neck, the sinner held him in the air. With the sinner's towering height Natsu was high off the ground. Natsu lit his entire body ablaze once more turning up the heat high enough to get the Sinner to let go of him.

"I told you, your flames are nothing more than an annoyance" The sinner said as he started to crush Natsu's windpipe. Just as the flames coming off Natsu started to dim, Grimmjow managed to appear next to the two with a sword swing aimed at the sinner's arm holding Natsu.

The sinner dodged the sword strike by disappearing into the shadows then reappearing a few feet in front of the two. Natsu landed on the ground coughing as he tried to get air into his lungs.

"I think I got you figured out now." Grimmjow said as he eyed the sinner who brought up his arm and noticed a cut on the sleeve. The sinner looked back up at Grimmjow before he started moving his gaze towards his sword, noticing what appeared to be a small trickle of blood on the end of it.

Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow with his larger blade in hand. Not taking his gaze off the sinner Ichigo approached with caution as he prepared for any surprise attacks. "We can't waste too much time on this guy. We have to stop that dark guild from using that flute on the guild masters." Ichigo said as he noticed that the Eisenwald guild didn't have much distance left before they reached the train.

"You can worry about that yourself if you want. This guy is mine and I'm not letting him get away from me again." Grimmjow said as he disappeared with Sonido before appearing behind the sinner with his left hand covered in red energy. Moving his hand in a quick flickering motion the red energy launched forward at high speeds.

The sinner went into the shadows once more traveling across the shadows as he appeared on the other side of the tracks only to be met with another red ball of energy heading towards his face. Quickly ducking under as the ball hit the building behind him, completely destroying it from the power alone.

Not giving the sinner any breathing room he launched another one the sinner but this time at the ground below the sinner's feet.

Jumping up into the air to avoid the attack as it blew away the ground below him, the sinner looked up at Grimmjow noticing the smirk on his face as he started gathering power into his hand before releasing a more powerful attack.

"What the hell are you doing releasing a Cero!?" Ichigo said as he grabbed Grimmjow's outstretched arm with his free hand at the same time Grimmjow released the attack, allowing the sinner a split second opening to disappear into the shadows on the wall cast by the sun as the red beam of raw power tore through what remained of the building before moving on wards causing a small explosion as it hit the canyon wall destroying it.

"WHAT THE FUCK KUROSAKI!?" Grimmjow yelled as he yanked his arm from Ichigo's grip. "I almost had the bastard! What were you thinking?" Grimmjow said as he scowled at Ichigo.

"What am I doing? What are you doing shooting Balas and a Cero?" Ichigo said as he got in Grimmjow's face with a scowl of his own.

"I'm trying to get rid of a pest before it becomes a bigger problem." Grimmjow said with a growl as he started to grip his sword tightly. "I don't give a damn about that magic flute, if you want to stop them from taking that train than fine by me but don't interrupt me in the middle of my fight." Grimmjow said as he brought up his sword to Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo didn't seem bothered by the threat nor did he seemed worried about dealing with a pissed off Grimmjow either.

"STOP IT!" Nelliel yelled catching the attention of the two. She was more composed than she was earlier but everyone could see the uneasiness in her eyes. "Ichigo, you're gonna help defend the train with Erza and the rest. Grimmjow and me will deal with the sinner ourselves." Nelliel said managed to get the situation relatively under control.

"Nelliel you were barely able to stand after he showed up are you sure you'll be able to even fight against him?" Erza asked as she and the rest of the group noticed she was gripping her right hand tightly, as if she was trying to keep her body tense to avoid shaking out of the primal fear she was feeling around the sinner.

"I'll be fine with Grimmjow by my side." Nelliel said trying to comfort everyone around her. "Now go there's no time to spare!" Nelliel ordered as she looked at Ichigo who nodded knowing he didn't have the time to argue against her for the moment. Before he could take as much as a step, a pair of shadow tendrils wrapped around his arms and legs.

"As I said before, Ichigo Kurosaki is my target. I won't be leaving without his head at my feet." The sinner's voice could be heard as a shadow blade shot out from the train tracks aimed at Ichigo's neck.

Nelliel jumped in front of Ichigo with her sword drawn and covered in pink energy. She sliced the shadow blade in half than quickly turned to cut the tendrils restraining Ichigo all in one motion.

"GO ICHIGO!" Nelliel said as Ichigo quickly disappeared from everyone's view with Flash Step.

"How are we gonna help Ichigo protect the train from all the way over here? We're not as fast as he is." Gray asked while looking at Nelliel who turned and started walking towards him. "What are you doing?" Gray asked as the green haired Arrancar remained silent and getting closer.

"Please forgive me." Nelliel were the only words that came out of her mouth as she grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt before throwing him with all her strength towards the direction of the train. As Gray's screaming "WHY?" could be heard fading in the background she turned to Erza who seemed ready to be thrown by giving Nelliel a quick nod as she reached out with her hand.

Not taking too much time, Nelliel grabbed Erza's arm than doing a quick spin on her heels threw Erza into the air. Without missing a beat, she looked at Lucy, the young blonde was utterly terrified as Nelliel closed the distance between the two.

"Isn't there a safer way to get there without being thrown miles into the air?" Lucy whimpered as she slowly backed up. Panicked, she started to look around for a way out, her eyes landed on the blue cat who was currently by Natsu's side as he finally managed to get his breathing back to normal. "WAIT! Happy can just fly me there!" Lucy exclaimed which made Nelliel stop in her tracks as she looked over at Happy.

"Happy can you fly Lucy to the train?" Nelliel asked the blue cat as she kneeled down to ask him.

"AYE!" Happy responded fairly quickly as he raised one arm in the air before summoning his wings on his back. Flying over to Lucy and trying to find a way to get a grip on her back. The blonde haired mage letting out a sigh of relief for not having to be thrown into the air like a ragdoll.

"You're heavier than you look Lucy!" Happy said as he managed to get Lucy off the ground but had a strained look on his face.

"I'm only a hundred pounds you damn cat!" Lucy angrily said as she looked over her shoulder with a vein popping out of her head and her fist clenched.

"More like a ton! You need to lose some weight!" Happy said now airborne flying towards the train.

Not paying attention to their bickering any longer Nelliel looked over at Natsu, extending her hand out she waited for him to reach out but instead he shook his head.

"I'm staying to help you fight this guy." Natsu said as he walked past Nelliel and stop slightly behind Grimmjow. "I'll show him my flames are more than just an annoyance." Natsu said as he lit his arms ablaze.

"If you stay here you're likely to get badly hurt against him or even worse die." Nelliel put it very bluntly but it didn't seem like Natsu was gonna change his mind.

Grimmjow let out a small chuckle. "If the pipsqueak wants to die in this fight, I say let him. He could prove himself useful here after all." Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face as he clenched the handle of his sword with excitement as he now had an idea on how to take down the sinner.

"I must admit, I find your determination to want to fight me commendable. But all your doing is delaying your deaths." The sinner said as he walked out of the shadows from around a corner, the three fighters got into battle ready stances.

**With Ichigo**

As soon as Ichigo had the train in sight, the Eisenwald guild was attempting to board the train. Releasing his spiritual pressure, Ichigo pinned Eisenwald to the ground. But not being as skilled as Nelliel at focusing his spiritual pressure, the passengers were also being hit with the same pressure as they were. Landing on top of the train, Ichigo kept the pressure on the dark guild as he tried to figure out if any of them had boarded yet.

'I can't keep this up for long, I don't know how the passengers are handling my spiritual pressure compared to these guys.' Ichigo thought to himself as he kept looking around.

"Damn! It's that same magic from before!" Ichigo could hear someone saying from the crowd. "It's not that chick from earlier doing it, it's that guy!" One of the members was able to call out Ichigo.

"Man, you guys are either really slow or this train was moved further out than I thought. You had such a huge head start to get here." Ichigo was saying with a smirk from atop the train as he watched most of the members look either pissed at his remark or confused on how he got there so fast.

Just then he heard screaming coming from above him. Looking up he saw Gray heading right for the train. "MOVE ICHIGOOOO!" Was all Ichigo heard before Gray collide with his stomach. Because of how fast Gray was heading towards the train, Ichigo skidded across the top of the train car from the force alone almost falling off the edge.

"WHAT THE HELL GRAY?!" Ichigo yelled as he got Gray off of him. The ice mage was dazed from the impact as he held his head trying to get the world to stop spinning.

"Don't ask me, Nelliel was the one that threw me with no warning." Gray said as he got up still holding his head. Just than Gray was wrapped around by some black cloth that came from within the Eisenwald crowd. Before he could be yanked down Ichigo cut the cloth with his shorter blade. Without much hesitation Ichigo released a miniature Getsuga into the crowd resulting in a small explosion that dispersed everyone.

"What was that?" Gray asked Ichigo looking at the damage he had caused.

Before Ichigo could answer he quickly ducked under as he caught something shiny in the corner of his eye. As it passed overhead he was able to make out that it was a scythe. Coming back up, Ichigo pushed Gray out of the way as the scythe came back around trying to decapitate the two of them. His fast reflexes saving him as the scythe managed to cut off a few of his hairs as it passed that time.

Turning around on the heel of his foot, Ichigo caught the scythe with his free hand as it tried to go for a third attempt for his head. Having a tight grip on the handle, Ichigo made it difficult for the owner to get away as they kept trying to yank it out of his hands. Delivering a swift kick to their midsection, Ichigo managed to get his assailant to let go of the scythe as they backed away bent over.

From what he could see, the man had silver hair that pointed upwards on the top of his head but hung to the left in a tuft covering part of the left side of his face. The man was about as tall as Grimmjow, if not slightly taller. He had no eyebrows, had tattoos that went down vertically with two horizontal lines going through each. He was shirtless, so his mildly muscular body was visible, along with several large blue spiraling tattoos adorned his shoulders, biceps, pectorals, and his abdomen.

He had on a black scarf around his neck, black gloves with "X" on the back of them and bandages wrapped around his forearms. On his lower half he had a torn and worn out hakama below short and darker cloth, which was also under a lighter and shorter cloth that was being used as a belt. He had on simple sandals with his attire, Ichigo could tell he was going for some kind of motif.

"You're much faster than I thought." The man said as he stood back up staring down Ichigo.

"Was me not arriving at the train at the same time as you not a good enough clue that I'm fast?" Ichigo asked as he dropped the scythe onto the train car. Before it hit the metal roof, the man stretched out his arm making the scythe fly into his hand.

Ichigo and Gray could feel a gust of wind that was made as it flew to his hand. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he pointed the tip of his shorter sword at the man.

"I'm Erigor the Reaper!" The man said with a smile as he spun his scythe around. Ichigo's expression quickly turned into a scowl once he heard the name. Erigor could tell from Ichigo's expression that he had heard of him. "I see you've heard of me, so just who are you?" Erigor asked as he twirled his scythe once more to position it on his shoulders.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo answered nonchalantly. Hearing 'Substitute Soul Reaper' Peaked Erigor's interest.

"Substitute Soul Reaper? Don't make me laugh. You look more like a swordsman than a reaper." Erigor said chuckling as he gave Ichigo a quick look from head to toe. "MEN! GET UP! THESE TWO WON'T STOP US FROM ROBBING THIS TRAIN!" Erigor yelled out making all the scattered members group back up. Just as they were grouping together something fell from the sky into the middle of the group dispersing them once more.

As the dust was settling Erza was revealed standing in the center with a war-hammer in hand. The hammer soon disappeared in a shimmer of light as Erza turned around to look at Ichigo, Gray, and Erigor.

"Talk about some good timing." Gray said from under his breath as he was hearing groans coming from the Eisenwald members. Looking up to see if anyone else was coming, Gray saw Lucy and Happy flying towards them. Happy's wings disappeared just as they were approaching the ground causing both to hit the ground.

"That hurt you stupid cat! You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Lucy said as she was getting the dirt off of herself.

Happy was on his belly sprawled out, exhaustion clear on his face. "I ran out of magic to keep my wings out. Cause of your fat butt I had to use more energy to get us here." Happy said as he rolled over to his back.

Before he could blink Lucy had a hold of his face as she stared him down with a vein popping out of her forehead and a menacing aura around her. "I am not fat! How could I weigh more than Natsu does?" Lucy said not letting go of Happy's face.

"So you're with the Fairy Tail trash? You call yourself a Reaper but yet you're around such garbage. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Erigor said as he stretched out his arm and a whirlwind shot out from his hand.

Ichigo pushed Gray off the top of the train car as the attack hit Ichigo dead on, but it didn't move him an inch. Erigor seeing this added more power into his attack. The orange haired Reaper still didn't move, annoying Erigor more as he added more power causing the whirlwind to speed up to such speeds that parts of the train car was starting to get ripped off.

Seeing this Ichigo launched himself through the attack and uppercut Erigor in the mouth sending him into the air. Erigor started flipping in the air and made a small gust of wind to appear below his feet, giving him the appearance of standing on the air.

Ichigo jumped up to his level and solidified the air around his feet to stand in front of the wind mage which shocked everyone watching.

"You're just fun of surprises aren't you kid?" Erigor said as he readied his scythe in front of him.

Ichigo gripped his shorter blade and raised it in front of him. "I'll be taking that flute back." Ichigo said as used his senses to tell him where the dark energy surrounding the flute was.

"I can't let you do that." Erigor said as he pulled out the flute from under the second cloth he had around his waist. "The legal guilds will pay for taking our rights away from us. As the Reaper I'll send them to their graves, I'm sure as a fellow Reaper you should understand." Erigor said as he put Lullaby back under the cloth he had pulled it out from.

Ichigo only stared at Erigor with a questioning look on his face. Said man couldn't figure out what the orange haired teen was trying to do. "MEN TAKE OUT THAT FAIRY TAIL TRASH!" Erigor yelled out before launching himself forward towards Ichigo.

The Eisenwald members all rushed the train; some were going after the Fairy Tail members, others were running for the doors of the train. Before anyone could get on the train a wall of ice appeared running the length of the train keeping anyone out.

Gray stood in front of the train with his arms stretched out. "This should keep them out while we take care of them." Gray said as he took off his jacket and got into a fighting stance

Erza summoned two swords in each of her hands before charging in.

Lucy stood still nearby Gray. "I think I'll just leave this you and Erza" Lucy said as she slowly backed up to the ice.

"You're a coward Lucy." Happy said pointing at her from the ground.

Ichigo was sidestepping each of Erigor's attacks with little difficulty. "What's wrong Substitute Soul Reaper? Am I too strong for you that you can't even fight back? Aren't you gonna use both of your swords?" Erigor said as jumped over Ichigo then spun around to bring his scythe over Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo disappeared before Erigor's very eyes as he tried to decapitate him. Looking around he couldn't find Ichigo before he seemed to reappear right next to him.

Ichigo swung at an upwards angle towards Erigor, as he finished the motion a shockwave shot out towards Erigor at such high speeds that he couldn't dodge it. The shockwave sent Erigor flying off into the distance.

"Was that from just from the force of his swing?!" Erigor said as Ichigo quickly closed the gap with Flash Step. Erigor was left wide eyed at Ichigo's speed but released a huge whirlwind to push Ichigo back but even in the air it didn't do much to hinder him as he went to slash at Erigor's chest.

Bringing up his scythe at the last moment Erigor managed to block Ichigo's slash but the force sent him flying towards the ground. Hitting the ground formed a small crater around Erigor as Ichigo Flash Stepped to the ground next to said crater.

"That's the difference in our power. Using both my blades would overwhelm you and I'd probably kill you by mistake." Ichigo said as he bent down. "I don't know what legal guilds did to your guild or why you want revenge against them. But I do know that I'm putting a stop to you before you get any innocents killed." Ichigo said as he started to reach for the second cloth, aiming to get the flute.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Erigor yelled out as strong winds picked up around his body creating a tornado around him. Ichigo jumped back cautiously as he watched Erigor get up from out of the crater. The high speeds winds of the tornado started to get even faster as they closed in on Erigor's body. Ichigo watched as the tornado condensed itself to surrounding Erigor's entire body.

**-Storm Mail-** Erigor said as he grabbed his scythe, which then became covered in the high speed winds that surrounded his body. Trying to get the jump on Ichigo, the Reaper launched himself at Ichigo moving even faster than he was before. He swung downwards only for Ichigo to sidestep the attack.

'His magic power skyrocketed!' Ichigo thought to himself as he dodged another strike from Erigor's scythe.

Erigor jumped over Ichigo with his free hand stretched out, fairly close to Ichigo's face. **-Storm Shred-** Erigor said as started shooting compressed air down on Ichigo. "There's no way he could've dodged it at that range." Erigor said to himself as he landed on his feet.

As the dust from the attack settled, Ichigo was gone from the spot. "Impossible!" Erigor growled as he looked around to see Ichigo standing a few feet to his left, unscathed.

"You're starting to get desperate." Ichigo said as he stared at Erigor with a sympathetic look.

This angered Erigor as he stretched out his hand. **-Wind Wall-** Before Ichigo knew it a tornado had formed around him. The tornado surrounding him was moving at such speeds that the ground below him was being ripped apart. He could sense that Erigor had poured a lot of his magic power into this move.

"Try and break out of that one Substitute!" Erigor said panting as he watched for Ichigo's next move.

Ichigo looked up and could see that the tornado stretched high into the sky. "Jumping out of here isn't an option." He said to himself as walked up to the wall of the tornado. He tried stabbing the wall but the small blade couldn't pierce through. "Guess I actually have to try a little for this one." The Substitute Soul Reaper said as he moved the blade horizontally.

A blue line of spirit energy trailed behind the tip of the blade. **-Getsuga Tensho- **Ichigo said as a wave of blue spirit energy shot out of the line slicing through the tornado with ease.

"HOW!? How are you this strong?!" Erigor said barely dodging the getsuga thanks to his faster reaction time in his 'Storm Mail'.

"I became this strong in order to protect my friends, right now I'm using this power to stop you from harming any innocents that could get dragged into this." Ichigo said as he shot himself forward with his armed pulled back as he readied a powerful swing at Erigor.

Erigor brought up his scythe to block the attack. Putting his remaining magic power into his 'Storm Mail' to push its defense capabilities to their limits Erigor braced himself for Ichigo's attack.

Ichigo swung upwards, the high speed winds that surrounded Erigor dissipated and his scythe was now in two from Ichigo's swing. From Erigor's left hip to his right shoulder was a deep cut that was bleeding profusely. Erigor fell onto his back as he was bleeding out.

"I lost." Erigor said softly as Ichigo bent down and took the Lullaby flute from him. Erigor looked at Ichigo once more as the teen sheathed his blade on is right hip. "What are you?" Erigor said as bent his neck to get a good look at him.

"I already told you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo answered as he placed Lullaby back in his shihakusho.

"Right." Erigor said in a tired tone as he closed his eyes. Ichigo turned around to start heading back towards the train but something hit his senses making jump out of the way as a shadow spikes had appeared around the two, most of them pierced through Erigor's body making him cough up blood. The rest of the spikes were in the spot where Ichigo was standing.

Using his senses he looked around to find the sinner from earlier. The condition the sinner was in was bad to say the least. His right arm was badly burned, he had claw marks and cuts all over. He was clenching his right side, probably some broken ribs. And because of how ruined his cloak was, Ichigo was able to see some of the damage underneath. His left leg seemed broken at the shin. The hood covering his face was mostly intact but Ichigo was able to make out tan skin and silver hair. Even with how dark the cloak was, Ichigo could tell just how bloody the man was.

Ichigo grabbed both of his swords and got into a ready stance. 'Why is he here? Did Grimmjow and Nelliel lose? What happened to them? Are they okay?' Ichigo thought to himself as he switched his stance to one of defense.

**With Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Natsu moments ****earlier**

Natsu ducked down as quickly as he could as to avoid a shadow blade shooting out from the cliff wall next to him as he charged the sinner. **-Fire Dragon's Sword Horn- **Natsu said as he fixed his position to launch himself head first as the sinner's stomach.

The attack made the sinner skid across the ground a couple of feet before summoning tendrils from Natsu's shadow and slamming him into the ground. The sinner then materialized a sword from his own shadow as he blocked Grimmjow's sword strike to the neck. Grimmjow's sword was coating his own spirit energy making it glow.

"I know how to kill you now." Grimmjow said as he charged up a cero in his hand and placing it in the sinner's face.

Before Grimmjow could release it he got sucked into the ground with his own shadow before being shot out a shadow on the cliff wall.

Nelliel appeared behind the sinner only to get a tendril catch her sword before she could swing. The sinner made to stabbed her in the stomach but Natsu burned through the shadows holding him down.

**-Fire Dragon's Claw-** Natsu lit his right foot on fire and kicked the sinner into the cliff wall with as much power as he could muster in the moment.

Just then Grimmjow Sonidoed in front of the sinner and went to stab him in the chest but the sinner managed to sink Grimmjow into his own shadow once more before he disappeared then reappeared next to Natsu kneeing him in the gut. Natsu was sent flying through a nearby building.

Nelliel coated started to glow pink and focused her power into her sword, cutting through the tendrils. She leaped her way over to the sinner before having to twist her body around to avoid spikes coming out of the ground.

The sinner materialized a spear in his hand as he threw it at Nelliel, aiming for her head. Dodging at the last second she was able to land on her feet before more tendrils appeared behind her crucifying her to a nearby wall.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Nelliel asked as the sinner how stopped only inches away from her.

"You've forgotten about me have you Nelliel? That's too bad, I still remember you. In fact I could never forget that face of yours." The sinner said as he cupped Nelliel's mouth before he kicked her in the stomach sending her through the wall.

He summoned Grimmjow through the shadows to appear next to him but he had his arms and legs bound by tendrils.

"You say you can kill me yet you've barely even landed a hit on me this entire time. What's your plan?" The sinner asked Grimmjow as he turned to look down on the shorter Arrancar.

"I think you have me confused for someone who monologues." Grimmjow said with a chuckle as he looked up at the much taller man.

"If you don't want to talk th-" The sinner was saying before he was punched in the face by Natsu. The punch itself didn't do much to him other than getting him to stop talking. The sinner went to backhand Natsu but then Nelliel showed up with her sword coated in spirit energy and stabbed the sinner in the stomach.

The sinner than grabbed Nelliel's head and kneed her in the jaw. He then grabbed Natsu face and slammed his head into the ground. He turned to look at Grimmjow before he gathered up the shadows nearby and combining them into one large shadow fist that he sent flying into Grimmjow which sent him flying into the cliff creating a crater twice his size and three times as deep.

"I haven't been taking any of you seriously yet, if you wish to be able to beat me than you should release your swords and come at me at full strength." The sinner said as he looked at the three of them.

Just than Grimmjow started to laugh loudly. He walked out of the crater dirtied and slightly bruised but mostly fine. "If you think I've been going all out than you have another thing coming." Grimmjow said as his hands was getting covered in in spirit energy turning them into sharp claws. "The fun's just getting started." Grimmjow said as his feral smile was on his face.

Nelliel and Natsu stood up from the ground behind the sinner. Natsu lit his entire body on fire as his magic power started to raise. Nelliel still had that uneasy look in her eyes but she was still willing to fight.

"So be it" The sinner said as he started to release his spiritual pressure, which surprised both Grimmjow and Nelliel in terms of how strong it was and was bring Natsu to his knees and causing him to breath heavily.

**-Crystal Dragon's Roar- **A blast wave of crystals shot down from the top of the cliff onto the sinner, the three fighters looked up to see three people standing on the cliff looking down.

'I was so focused on the sinner I didn't notice anybody sneaking up' Grimmjow thought to himself as he looked up at the cliff with annoyance.

'Are they fighting with us or against us?' Nelliel thought to herself as she used her senses to get an idea of who's up there.

"Did he say 'Dragon's Roar'? Natsu questioned as he looked up in surprise.

"It seems you three could use our help." different voice than they heard earlier spoke. Grimmjow and Nelliel's eyes widen.

"There's no mistaking it, that's..." Nelliel trailed off as she was able to clearly sense one of the energies on the cliff.

"An Arrancar's spiritual pressure." Grimmjow finished her train of thought as he glared up at the cliff.

**AN: So that's the chapter, I tried my best to make it as good as I could. Also this isn't even the full chapter I had planned either, I cut it just cause I didn't want to have a chapter that's like 9000+ words while the other chapters around it were like 4000+ so I cut this chapter to a little shorter than originally planned. I don't know if next chapter will be as long as this one after some editing since this was the majority of the original chapter. Also if some of the sentences seem off, for some reasons whenever I saved it kept taking away question marks and exclamation points and I couldn't figure out how to fix it. **

**Who are these three mysterious people that have shown up to help Grimmjow, Nelliel and Natsu? What happened in their fight that lead to the sinner being so beaten up? What happened to everyone fighting him? What's gonna happen to Erigor? Till next time, Maniac out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back and doing good. ****I hope everyone is doing good and staying clean during this whole thing.**** Sorry that it's been months since I've last uploaded but literally right after last chapter in November, I was switched over to night shift cause of Christmas. My classes ended for the semester but I spent my days asleep and nights working so I never got around to writing. After the holidays I had to readjust to being awake in the day time, so sleep schedule was everywhere, then classes started up again and now this whole pandemic with the Coronavirus. Classes are now online so I spend my time when not at work stuck at home with a lot of free time. So I decided why not use this new found free time to get back into writing more for this story? **

**I'm sure you guys don't care about my personal life anyway but I felt like putting it out there. Anyway on some great news, for those of you that haven't somehow heard for like the past couple of weeks now, THE BLEACH ANIME IS COMING BACK in 2021! The TYBW being animated makes me so hyped! I wonder if they're gonna better pace the ending of the arc since it kinda started feeling rushed. I just want to know what Yhwach saw in the future that made him break Ichigo's true Bankai. Also anyone reading Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest? It's honestly really good and the latest chapters just keep making things more hype! **

**I gotta give thanks to ShiroHollow96 for letting me use their OCs that made a very brief cameo in the last chapter and will be making their proper introduction this chapter. I did try my best writing this but since it's been months since the last chapter it took me a while to get it decent enough to publish. I made it longer than most of the chapters in this story but not as long as last chapter to make up for the time.**

**Anyway that's all I got in terms of an update, hope this chapter makes up for all the wait time I put y'all through.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 The Cat's Tongue **

Grimmjow clicked his tongue in annoyance as he stared on at the mysterious trio standing at the top of the cliff. Both Nelliel and him could sense the energy signature of an Arrancar among the three, they weren't familiar with who it belong to. Clenching his reishi covered fist, Grimmjow scowled. "Great, as if sharing my prey with Nelliel and the pipsqueak wasn't enough." Grimmjow said with annoyance.

Nelliel looked at the the trio with slight suspicion. She could tell that out of the three on the cliff, only two posed a significant threat, the Arrancar and the one standing next to him. The second seemed to have been the one that pulled off the magic attack from earlier. The third standing along with them seemed to be much smaller, and weaker in terms of power.

Natsu, baffled, tried to wrap his head around the attack that was used earlier. "Crystal... Dragon..." Natsu said to himself as he looked on in deep thought. "I wonder if he knows?".

Nelliel looked around using her sensing to see if she could get find the Sinner. "He must be hiding in the shadows." Nelliel thought to herself as she kept her guard up as she made her way to Natsu.

Grimmjow used Sonido to appear next to the trio on the cliff. Upon appearing, the blue haired ex Espada noticed that the foreign Arrancar, and the other person next to him, both took defensive positions in front of the third member of their group. Not letting his guard down, the rather annoyed Arrancar approached the three taking in each of their features. His focus was more on the Arrancar than the other two.

The Arrancar had vibrant neck length strawberry blond hair, fiery amber colored eyes and a face that any girl could fall for. The hollow mask remnant normally associated with Arrancars, seemed to be located on his neck, it was a bone white scaled choker. From where Grimmjow was standing, he could tell the Arrancar was slightly taller than he was by a few inches. He had a thick muscular build that was barely contained by his clothing, making him look much bigger than he actually was.

The clothing that the Arrancar was wearing reminded Grimmjow of the type of clothing that would've been adorned during Aizen's rule of Hueco Mundo. He wore a white sleeveless hoodie that was black trimmed, a pair of white pants that opened at the ends. He wore white boots and from the slight opening in the pants Grimmjow could see black socks.

The Arrancar's expression was one of calmness as he stood at the forefront of the his little group. He was in a defensive stance with his fist at the ready, not making a move for his zanpakuto laying on his side. It had a red sheath, a diamond shaped guard, fiery red wrappings around the hilt with two tassels hanging at the end of it.

The second person seemed to have a more nervous expression on his face, despite this it was obvious that he was trying his best to remain as calm as the mysterious Arrancar. Grimmjow gave him a quick glance to acknowledge that he knew he was there but wasn't interested.

The apparent Dragon Slayer had short bright light blue hair that seemed to darken into royal blue before ending in purple at the tips. He had pale white skin, which made his bright blue eyes flicker with life, with some golden tint hidden beneath the bright sky that was his eyes. He didn't seem to have any distinguishable features on his face. He was about equal in height with Grimmjow, and had a muscular build close to that of Grimmjow himself.

For clothing, it seemed that he was dressed in a way that made him contrast the Arrancar next to him. If the Arrancar was primarily dressed in white with a lack of design, the mage seemed to scream the opposite. He wore a dark purple shirt that seemed made to hug his chest tightly. On top of the shirt was a form fitting, ashen colored duster that went down to his thigh in length. It was split from the bottom going up, giving the jagged and torn edges of the two coat tails the image of wings.

Black leather pants with sapphire colored flames adorned the pant legs. The belt that held up the pants was designed to look like a silver serpentine dragon that wrapped around the waist as the head of the dragon served as the belt buckle. The ends of the pants were tucked into a pair of dark leather boots that seemed like it was tied with ashen glass-like chains with a sapphire colored glass-like lock holding the chains in place.

What made him stand out even more compared to his other worldly friend were two things. First, a wooden staff in his hands with a dragon craved in such a way that it appeared as though it was wrapping around the staff until it reached the tip were it curled around a sapphire jewel. The second was a toxic green pendent that took the shape of a dragon's eye that hung around his neck.

"I urge that you not take another step closer. We decided to help you because you looked like you were in trouble, I do not aim to fight you but to aid you." The Arrancar said as he started to radiate with heat, clearly giving Grimmjow a warning sign to back away. In response to the heat, the second member in the group started to raise their magic energy as if to show that they will both fight against him if they have to.

Stopping in his tracks, Grimmjow started to grit his teeth and clench his fist. For the past couple of days, all of his fights have been interrupted in one way or another, it was starting to get under his skin.

"You want to 'aid' me?" Grimmjow snarled at the notion. "If you want to help me, than 'help' by staying out of my way as I kill that bastard down there unless you want to end up as mince meat!" Grimmjow said as he glared daggers at the three in front of him.

Immediately the trio tensed at his words before taking a step back to better defend the one in the back. Grimmjow noticed this and glanced down at the who exactly they were trying to protect.

To his surprise it was a child, or at least had the appearance of one. What Grimmjow was sensing, definitely had a magic signature to it like everything else in this world, but from what he could tell...it wasn't human.

What was before him had the appearance of a young human girl. She looked about half of Grimmjow's height. She wore a sunset orange kimono, trailing up her right leg was a golden Phoenix in mid flight with flames surrounding its wings as the design stopped at her mid-section. Her eyes were a nice bright amber honey color. Her shoulder length hair was colored in a fiery red and orange mix.

What gave Grimmjow a clear indication that what he was looking at wasn't completely human was the obvious cat ears that rested on her head, and a tail of the same color as her hair that seemed to be poking out from behind her.

The little girl poked her head out from in between the two standing guard. "Hey mister you don't have to get so angry. After seeing you get your butt handed to you as bad as you did, anyone would be willing to step in and help you." The little girl said in an almost joking tone as she stared at Grimmjow.

Caught off guard by the words of the child before him, Grimmjow gave her a crooked look. "I wasn't getting anything handed to me, I was just getting him where I wanted him." Grimmjow said with a scoff as he crossed his arms.

"Sure you did mister. Judging from how you and Pinky over there are the most beat up, I'm sure that you were just wearing him down so you could pull some epic comeback at the end right?" The little girl mockingly said as she punched the air in front of her like she was knocking someone out.

"Well I don't blame you for thinking you're all that. You know what they say, the dog with the loudest bark are the most afraid." The little girl said as she turned around shrugging her shoulders.

Uncrossing his arms and gritting his teeth, Grimmjow looked at the little girl with anger in his eyes. "I ain't afraid of nothing you little brat. I hate people that act all high and mighty because they think they're safe behind some meat shields."

"Ember you should probably stop talking, we don't know what this guy is capable of." The Dragon Slayer said not taking his eyes off Grimmjow with sweat rolling down his forehead.

"But Azul look at him, he was getting beat up by the guy who you took down in one hit! He can't be that strong." The little girl, now identified as Ember, said as she pointed down from the cliff looking at the mage in front of her.

A vein popped out from Grimmjow's forehead, he lunged forward at the trio with his reishi claws ready to tear each of them apart. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

Just as the two guarding her was ready to make a move, a shadow tendril wrapped itself around Grimmjow's left leg surprising everyone on the cliff. "That son of a-" Grimmjow didn't even get to finish as the tendril spun him around and slammed his body face first into the side of the cliff kicking up rocks and dust getting Natsu's and Nelliel's attention.

"GRIMMJOW!" Nelliel screamed as a cold chill ran up her spine. Spinning around on the heel of her foot she managed to block a tendril aimed at her head with the flat side of her sword.

"See, I bet that you and Siegfried could've dodged that!." Ember said with a smug smile on her face. Just as Azul was about to say something, the Arrancar put his arm up signaling for silence. "Are we not going to help them out Siegfried?" Azul asked his friend as the three of them walked up to the edge of the cliff.

"There's something about that man that tells me that he could help me learn who I am and where I come from." The Arrancar, now identified as Siegfried, said as he crouched down to watch what will happen next. "Just maybe he can help me regain my memories."

"How do you keep managing to escape death from me at the last second?" The Sinner's voice could be heard around Nelliel but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. The tendril retracted back into the ground at high speeds before Grimmjow came crashing down on his back besides her.

The blue haired man scowled as he brought up his left hand with the tips of his claws glowing blue. The resulting swipe of his arm not only cut through the tendril holding his leg but also slashed some nearby buildings and left four giant claw marks embedded into the already damaged cliff wall.

"This bastard's really starting to annoy me." Grimmjow snarled as he got up.

A dark circle appeared from under Natsu before sucking him into the ground. A moment later the Sinner walked out from the side of one of the houses with his right hand choking Natsu. The Dragon Slayer going ablaze as he attempted to reach high enough temperatures to get the Sinner to let go of him. "Your flames will never be hot enough to actually cause me harm." The Sinner said as he applied more force on Natsu's neck.

The flames being produced by Natsu were starting to go dim down, and his body was starting to go limp. From the little that Natsu could see under the Sinner's hood, he was sure that the Sinner was smiling at him.

Just then buzzing was heard around the two as Nelliel appeared in front of the sinner with her zanpakuto glowing pink as she was going to swing her blade upwards. Behind the Sinner, Grimmjow was overhead as he readied to bring his glowing claws down on the Sinner's head.

In the next moment the Sinner disappeared into the ground, leaving Natsu to fall on his back coughing and gasping for air. Grimmjow had to move his head to the side as Nelliel had to change the direction of her sword swing mid-trajectory to avoid lopping her ally's head off.

On the opposite side of the tracks stood the Sinner clapping at the three before him. "I must congratulate the three of you, you managed to figure out that the only way to land a hit on me was with a light source fairly fast. I wasn't expecting for you to have got it within the start of the fight." Shadows started to swirl around his body as he finished his sentence.

"When the fight first started you didn't bother to block or dodge any of Grimmjow's attacks. When Natsu started to attack you with his flames you had to block. I wasn't sure if it was because he caught you off guard of if it was situational." Nelliel started saying as Natsu was finally getting air into his lungs properly now in the background.

"With your powers being focused around Shadows it's only logical that anything that generates light would be a natural weakness for you. Grimmjow realized this same thing as both his and my own attacks have been reinforced by light in some form or fashion." Nelliel said with an uneasy expression and some sweat on her face.

Her body was still feeling uneasy around the Sinner, it was taking her all throughout the battle to be able to stop shaking throughout long enough to fight as well as she was but she wasn't at her best. She didn't know why her body was acting in such a way around the Sinner.

The Sinner looked at Nelliel, that was the last thing she needed for her body to stop all function of resisting any further. Her body started to freeze as she managed to look into the Sinner's golden-yellow slit eyes same as before. Her body started to tremble as her heart rate started to speed up. The world around her started to go dark as her knees gave out.

She started to hyperventilate as she could no longer see anything around but darkness. In that darkness all she could feel was the Sinner's presence. She was starting to sweat really bad as she felt like she was ready to hurl.

"HEY NELLIEL!" Hearing her name being screamed into her ear snapped her back into reality. "This isn't you, I don't remember you ever being the type to lose your resolve in the middle of a fight." With his back facing the green haired Arrancar as he stood in front of her, he continued with what he was saying. "If I knew you were gonna get like this I would've had you just go with Kurosaki instead." Looking over his shoulder he gave Nelliel a glance from the corner of his eye.

Nelliel looked over at him surprised before gathering herself. "I might still be out of it but it seems to me that you're going soft Grimmjow." Nelliel said with a small smile on her face as she gripped the handle of her blade as hard as she could, while trying to calm her nerves by clearing her mind as best she could of those eyes.

Grimmjow didn't say anything before putting his focus back on the Sinner. The reishi he had gathered around his hands started to dissipate as he made for the hilt of his zanpakuto. He was glowing blue as his power started to rise rapidly and releasing enough spiritual pressure around himself that the ground was starting to break apart under his feet.

Nelliel, having finally managed to calm herself, was standing over Natsu using her own spiritual pressure to shield him from Grimmjow's as this was much stronger than what he released when they fought. Thinking back on the words Grimmjow told him when they fought about being able to kill several times over, Natsu gritted his teeth as he clenched the ground from frustration. "Damn it" speaking under his breath.

The Sinner started to raise his own power to the same intensity as Grimmjow's. Bringing up his left arm, the shadows started to get darker and move around much faster. The two stared at each other, blue locked onto gold, neither moved as the town and train station that served as their battleground was becoming rubble from the sheer weight of their power.

**On the ****cliff**

The ground was starting to crack open. Ember closed in on Siegfried as he was using his own power to shield the little girl from the effects of the two gigantic powers below. "Ember how long do you think your runes would protect you if I went down there to fight?" Siegfried asked as he stood up and walked away with Ember as the edge started to crumble and fall down.

"With all the training we've been doing, I think i can hold it for about ten minutes." Ember said as she brought a finger to her mouth thinking.

"That's against your full power alone, not with two other people plus yours going all out." Azul threw in his opinion with a worried face, he stepped between the two. "Sieg I know you want answers to your past but I don't think this is the way. You saw how that guy threatened us earlier, he might kill you." Azul said as he got closer to him, resting his forehead on Siegfried's.

"I know but this could be my only chance I have to find out who I was before you found me laying in the woods all those decades ago." Siegfried said as he parted and picked up Ember bridal style.

"Besides it's been a while since I've had to fight without holding back. I'm sure that you're itching to get in on this fight yourself." Siegfried said with a smirk as he turned to look at the Dragon Slayer.

Letting out a small chuckle, Azul shook his head "I figured you wanted to get in on the fight from the get go. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't jump in sooner."

"I needed to get as much information as I could on my opponent, fighting someone without having a good idea of what they can do is foolish." Siegfried said as more of the cliff began to break off and fall.

Letting out a sigh Azul readied himself for the fight to come. Siegfried walked up to him and put his left hand on his shoulder. "I have nothing to fear in this fight, after all I know you have my back." The Arrancar was saying as he cradled Ember in his other arm, which thanks to their relative sizes to each other looked like a father holding his daughter in his arms.

Azul looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "And I know you have mine."

**With Grimmjow**

As the last of the cliff pieces broke off and crashed onto the ground below, Grimmjow lunged towards the Sinner at high speeds. With a gesture of his hand the shadows swirling around him formed a wall of darkness in front of him.

Believing this would be the Sinner's first move, Grimmjow poured reiatsu into his blade, making it glow bright blue. Bringing the blade down diagonally, Grimmjow managed to cut the wall and see to the Sinner on the other side but the wall was much thicker than he anticipated so his blade didn't reach his target.

'So he can mess with the density of the shadows under his control.' Thinking to himself, he jumped over the wall in hopes of get a shot in from overhead but as he made his way over, the wall proceeded to follow him blocking his view.

A spike shot out from the center of the wall, Grimmjow deflected it with his sword as he started to charge a cero in his free hand. The moment he was about to release the attack point blank, the spike turned into a tendril and wrapped itself around Grimmjow's hand resulting in a small explosion forcing Grimmjow back.

Looking at his target, he could see the wall became damaged and a large chunk of the wall was destroyed. Briefly looking at his hand, he saw that it was slightly burned but he was still able to use it thanks to his Hierro tanking most of the explosion.

Flipping his sword around, Grimmjow threw it like a spear through the missing chunk. The Sinner dodged the blade easily as he moved his head to the side. As he looked back to his opponent he found that he was gone and buzzing was heard behind him.

Turning around as fast as he could he saw Grimmjow grab the hilt of his sword as it passed him. Using the same momentum from the throw, Grimmjow spun around and aimed to lop off his opponent's head only to fail as the wall dispersed around the Sinner to block the blade at the last possible moment at his neck.

Than the wall broke into several blades and started attacking Grimmjow from all angles, forcing the Arrancar to jump back as he parried each blade as fast as he could. A few of the blades managed to slip past his defense and managed to leave small cuts mostly around his arms and thighs.

Using Sonido to gain some distance, Grimmjow launched a few balas at the blades managing to redirect a few away from him. He charged up another cero and released it, bulldozing right through the blades and straight towards the Sinner.

Changing the wall into a large spear and threw it towards the destructive blast resulting in a bigger explosion than before. The large dust cloud blocked Grimmjow's view of his opponent. using his senses he could tell that he didn't move or disappear into the shadows. Thinking of his next move Grimmjow was taken off guard by the shadow fist that shot itself from the ground into his stomach with enough force to knock him off his feet.

The Sinner than appeared from under Grimmjow using his shadow to close the distance and delivered a left hook to the right side of Grimmjow's face. Taking advantage of his surprise the Sinner than kneed Grimmjow in the gut hard. Grimmjow doubled over only to have his face grabbed by a shadow hand coming out of the ground, which then retracted into the ground at high speeds, resulting in Grimmjow's face getting slammed into the ground.

The Sinner than disappeared into the ground and in the same moment he shot out of the ground with both his feet in Grimmjow's chest as he used the darkness under Grimmjow's body to launch himself upwards with enough force to make Grimmjow cough out blood and send him into the air. Some drops of blood landed on the Sinner's chest.

Recovering fast, Grimmjow flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He glared daggers at his opponent as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"I told you if you want any chance at defeating me you'll need to release your sword." The Sinner said as he gathered shadows around his arms before he solidified them into black gauntlets with spikes at the knuckles.

"If you really think that was enough to force me to release than you're really underestimating me." Grimmjow said as he covered his left hand in reishi like before. Both his zanpakuto and his claws started to glow blue.

"You're arrogance will be your down fall." The sinner said as he brought his fist up to eye level like a boxer.

"I don't plan on dying like Barragan." Was all Grimmjow said before the two lunged straight towards each other.

**-Crystal Dragon's Imperial Shield-** Before the two were within arms distance of each other a wall of crystal shot out from the ground stopping the two. The wall had crystals of differing shapes, sizes, and colors. Grimmjow looked over to the end of the wall and saw Azul with the tip of the staff touching the ground at the base of the wall.

"YOU!" Grimmjow said with anger in his voice. Before either could do anything, something broke through the wall and shot out behind Grimmjow. Turning around he saw the Sinner sliding across the ground as he tried to slow himself down.

"Like I told you earlier we're here to aid you not fight you." Siegfried walked through the gaping hole in the wall. Grimmjow looked at him and saw that his hands were glowing bright red as he was radiating intense heat.

"HAHAHAHA" The Sinner was laughing as he stood up to his full height. He had a burn mark the size of a fist around his chest. "It seems things are finally getting fun around here!" The sinner said as he summoned a bunch of shadows around himself.

'His demeanor changed from before.' Grimmjow thought to himself as his focus went back to his original target.

"I know you probably don't want anything to do with us right now but you need our help in this fight. And regardless of what you say we're still going to help you out." Azul said as he walked up to Grimmjow while eyeing the shadows for any attacks.

Grimmjow scowled but knew that he had a point, he couldn't fight all three of them at once even if he was in a better state he could tell they were all relative to each other at the moment.

"Once this is all over I have some questions I want to ask you about where you come from and what we are." Siegfried said catching Grimmjow off guard.

'Does he not know?' Thinking to himself as he looked the taller Arrancar.

"Enough chitchat let's get this started!" The sinner said bring everyone's attention to himself. He shot forward with his shadows trailing behind.

* * *

**AN: That's the chapter, I hope you guys liked it and I hope it was good enough to make up for the couple months of waiting for it. This fight is gonna drag on for a least another chapter before we get back to Ichigo and the others. I have plenty of ideas on where I want the rest of the Lullaby arc to go after this fight so hope you guys stay and enjoy the ride for as I can keep updating.**


End file.
